


The Heart of Davy Jones

by BarPurple



Series: Once Upon the Seas [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depression, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Pirates, Pirates of the Caribbean References, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Swearing and cursing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange visitor to Storybrooke brings dire warning and danger in her wake. Part of Killian's pirate past is bearing down on him and digging up memories long buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the six peaceful weeks between 4:12 and 4:13

It was good to feel the swell of the sea again, but the ship beneath his boots wasn’t the Jolly Roger. The name of the vessel came to him without thought. This was the Odin’s Eye, the drakkar of Sven the Giant.

The deck was strewn with the corpses of the crew; every man’s hands bound behind him; every throat a bloody gash, screaming to the uncaring sky. Killian heard the low whistle of cannon fire and braced himself for the hit. It came with the tortured splintering of wood and rush of water. The ship lurched and began to list to starboard as she took on water. 

“Hook.”

At the gurgling whisper of his name he turned slowly to the mast certain in the knowledge that he was not going to like what he saw there. A giant of a man stood before the mast; a metal spike pierced his shoulder, another through his thigh. He held his shaking, bloody hand out to Hook. In the centre of his upturned palm a black hole of rot.

The ship lurched violently; she’d be on the sea bed in minutes. 

“He’s coming Hook. He’s coming for us all.”

 

Killian jerked awake, his teeth biting into the flesh of his stumped arm to muffle the scream clawing free of his throat. He snorted the imagined tang of gunpowder and blood from his nostrils and rubbed his shaking hand over his face. There was a moments struggle as he swore and tore the tangled blankets from his legs. Finally free he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and planted them firmly on the floor; that the floor didn’t roll with the swell of the sea was a comfort at the moment. Killian reached for his flask, he fumbled the stopper twice before resorting to his teeth. The rum burned his dry throat and his voice was hoarse as he whispered.

“May the next life bring you fair sailing and willing wenches aplenty, Sven the Giant.”

He took a slower swig as he looked at the sky outside his window and worked out the hour. Granny furnished her rooms with a timekeeping device, but Killian had ripped the plug from the wall after the first nightmare ten days ago. The glowing red numbers unsettled him for reasons he refused to even give thought too. It was around four in the morning, but he knew there’d be no more sleep for him this night. Again he’d see the dawn from the docks after roaming restlessly around town. With a deep sigh he rose and began to dress. The street lights outside reflected off the silver studs in the leather of his brace. He ran his fingers over them thoughtfully before he bucked it onto his arm. As he threw his shirt over his head Killian was trying to focus on anything but the numbers screaming in his mind.

Four down. Five remain.


	2. Chapter One

In the week since Belle had banished the Crocodile Storybrooke had been peaceful. No monsters or evil plotting to deal with. It had been pleasant to be able to take a breath and enjoy the simple moments of life. One of those simple moments was the reason Killian was leaning against the counter in Grannys waiting for an order of two coffees to go. Every morning he met Emma on the corner after she’d seen Henry onto the school bus. It was a simple routine that brought Killian great joy. They’d share the short walk to the library where he was helping Belle find a way to release the Fairies from the hat. Killian was so tired this morning he didn’t even feel the usual twist of guilt over the role he played in confining them. Granny placed two thick paper cups on the counter in front of him and raised an eyebrow at his jaw cracking yawn.

“You didn’t sleep again last night.”

He gave a shrug; he couldn’t exactly deny it whilst still yawning.

“Nightmares again?”

Killian frowned at the old woman. She tapped her ear as she said;

“Wolf hearing, boy. I heard you cry out. Plus the dark smudges under your eyes aren’t just because you’ve been sloppy with the kohl.”

“My apologies for disturbing your rest, Widow Lucas.”

“You’ve not told Emma have you?”

Even exhausted Killian managed a swaggering bravado.

“I’d not worry her with something so trifling as a few bad dreams.”

“Maybe you should tell her. I’m sure she could do something to help you sleep.”

Killian felt a blush rising on his face at the sly grin and not so subtle implication in her words.

“Granny!”

The woman was unabashed.

“Might help. Just let me know if she’s staying over so I can put my ear plugs in.”

She chuckled at his wide eyed embarrassment and bustled away to serve another customer. Killian grabbed the coffees and wondered if Emma in his arms would help him sleep. He suspected that her presence in his bed would keep his mind from his concerns, but that he’d get even less sleep. The thought brought a happy grin to his tired face as he left the diner.

 

Emma rounded the corner, a smile on her lips as she saw Killian lounging against her beloved Bug. Just before his face lit up into a toothy grin Emma thought she caught a glimpse of worry on his features. Something had been eating at him. Emma suspected that it was the imprisoned fairies; she’d tried to reassure him that he wasn’t to blame, but Killian could be stubborn when it came to guilt.

“Morning Swan.”

She leaned into him for a kiss. As their lips met a thunderous crash rolled over the town. Killian pulled back his eyes drawn towards the harbour; the apparent source of the sound. Emma was worried that there had been an explosion at the cannery until a flash of light bathed the town in a watery green glow. Killian’s jaw clenched hard.

“No. It can’t be.”

Before Emma had a chance to ask what it couldn’t be Killian set off at a run for the docks. She easily kept pace with him and managed to find enough breath to shout;

“What’s happening?”

“I know of only two ships that arrive in a flash of green light.”

They dodged past the confused and worried people on the street.

“Trouble?”

“Depends which ship it is.”

They rounded the corner and the docks came into view. Killian stopped dead in his tracks.

“Thank the gods! It’s the Sea Hag!”

“So, not trouble then?”

Killian gave a shrug and jogged towards the dock. Emma sighed and followed him. Trouble shouldn’t be allowed to arrive in town before she’d had her morning coffee. 

A small crowd had gathered on the quay to watch the strange vessel come into port. Killian elbowed them a way through and stood with sparkling eyes as the ship slid along the dock. To Emma’s landlubber eye the Sea Hag looked to be about the size of the Jolly, but her colours were green and brown, even the sails were a mottled blend of the two colours. Like the Jolly her figurehead was female in form, but this woman held clawed hands outstretched to the waves; the carved wood suggesting tattered robes draped around her and wild hair flowing along her shoulders. 

A rope was thrown by an unseen hand down to the dock. Three of Killian’s old crew scrambled to tie the mooring line. Emma watched them curiously; it looked as if they were arguing for the privilege. She nudged Killian.

“Who captains this ship?”

“That would be me.”

At the top of the gangplank stood a woman dressed in brown leather leggings and a dark green tunic under her long leather coat. Everything about her, from the cutlass slung on her hip to the shells woven into her long hair, suggested ‘pirate’. As she came down the gangplank Killian offered her his hand, but instead of taking it she grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand palm up. Emma started forward, ready to attack, but Killian’s hook barred her way.

“It’s okay Swan.”

The woman heaved a sigh at the sight of Killian’s palm. Emma was feeling more and more confused. Satisfied with what she’d seen in Killian’s hand the woman released his wrist and smile up at Killian.

“You’re looking well, Poppet.”

Killian chuckled;

“You’ve not aged a day Suze.”

“Lying pirate.”

Killian pulled the stranger into a friendly hug. After a moment Emma cleared her throat and Killian released the woman and took a step back, placing himself equal distance from Emma and his old friend.

“May I present Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming of the Enchanted Forest.”

Emma was surprised and it showed on her face. Killian never used her official fairy tale title, unless it was to tease her. There was no hint of teasing in his tone, or on his face; he was doing this to impress the newcomer. The strange woman gave her an elegant bow as Killian continued;

“Milady Emma may I introduce Black Eyed Suzanne, Captain of the Sea Hag and owner of The Harbour Inn, the most notorious tavern on the isle of Tortuga.”

Emma gave him a fast questioning glance, but her attention was drawn back to Suzanne who certainly lived up to her moniker. The woman’s eyes were black, even the sclera; the black wasn’t solid, there were ripples of silver across its surface that made Emma think of a moonlit sea.

“Welcome to Storybrooke.”


	3. Chapter Two

Suze had greeted Killian’s crew as old friends. Emma had never seen these sea hardened men act with such reverence around anyone except their captain, hats were removed and shy salutes made before Suze pulled each man into a fierce embrace. Emma looked at Killian; he wore the same devoted smile as his men.

“She’s important to you all.”

“Aye. Tortuga’s the closest thing to a home on dry land that they have and Suze is Tortuga.”

“Tortuga home for you too?”

“No,” Killian glanced at Emma with something approaching shyness, “The Jolly was always my home.”

Emma’s heart lurched at the mention of his beloved ship, the ship he’d given up to come and find her. His sacrifice for her still overwhelmed her. She was saved from her tumbling emotions by Suze’s voice.

“Keep an eye on me ship lads. I need to have words with Captain Hook.”

Suze detached herself from the crowd of men and strode towards Killian and Emma. 

“Somewhere we can talk, Poppet? Away from the waves.”

 

Suze remained tight-lipped on the short walk to Grannys. She appeared to be unfazed by Storybrooke, her dark eyes roved over everything, but betraying no curiosity or surprise. At the door of the diner Killian caught Emma’s arm and whispered in her ear.

“Call your parents, love and Regina. If Black Eyed Suze wants away from the sea there’s trouble heading our way.”

Emma wasn’t surprised. Storybrooke had been trouble free for almost a week; it was a trend that couldn’t last. She gave a sigh as she pulled her cell phone from her coat pocket. David answered the phone with so many concerned questions about this morning’s disturbance that Emma had a hard time getting a word in to give him any answers.

“It’s alright. A ship’s arrived from the Enchanted Forest. Hook knows the captain, but he thinks there’s trouble coming our way. Can you and Mom meet us at Grannys?”

David had instantly agreed and said he’d contact Regina. Emma headed inside knowing that soon she’d find out what sort of crazy they were facing this time. Killian and Suzanne were at the counter, the new pirate in town was frowning at the cup of coffee he’d ordered for her.

“What do you mean there’s no alcohol in it?”

Killian sighed and pulled his flask from his jacket and added a generous measure of rum to her mug, deflecting Granny’s huff of annoyance with a cheery wink.

“Better?”

She rolled her eyes at him and took a sip. As Emma approached Killian greeted her with a warm smile and a hot cup of coffee. She took the drink with a contented sigh as he slipped his hand around her waist. Suzanne was eyeing them both with her head tilted to one side. It was difficult to read her strange eyes, but Emma felt she was mulling something over.

“So Poppet, I see you found the great treasure you crossed the realms in search of. Thought you’d gone crazy when I heard that you’d traded the Jolly.”

Killian shifted awkwardly, but smiled fondly at Emma. She was glad David hadn’t arrived yet. Her father would not react well to hearing her described as a treasure, she wasn’t sure she was comfortable with the description herself, but she knew that Killian didn’t think of her in those terms. Killian scratched his ear with his hook and tried, and failed, to sound nonchalant as he asked;

“You have any news of the Jolly, Suze?”

“Aye, Blackbeard tried to repaint her, change her colours.”

“What!”

Suzanne snorted a laugh.

“Don’t worry it didn’t take. The paint slid right off her timbers. Just added to the rumours of Captain Hook’s curse.”

Emma gave Killian a surprised look.

“You put a curse on your ship?”

“I did no such bloody thing! Her timbers are enchanted wood, but there’s no curse.”

Suzanne gave a shrug and grinned revealing a glint of a gold-capped tooth.

“Y’know how these rumours start, Poppet. A careless deckhand losses a few fingers to the rigging; a tavern wench whispers o’the night she heard Captain Hook, deep in his cups bragging about the dark enchantments he placed on the Jolly, so none but he could captain her. That bastard Blackbeard’s having a devils own time keeping a crew.”

Killian threw his head back and laughed.

“Well things don’t sound that bad.”

David and Mary Margaret had just stepped inside pushing Neal’s stroller. There was a flash of silver and Emma was shocked to see Suzanne had drawn her sword. There was a rattle of crockery as people tensed at the scene. The tip of the blade was aimed directly at David chest. He quickly stepped in front of his wife and son, even though that brought him closer the blade’s point.

“Prince James,” Suze’s voice dripped with loathing, “I swore I’d run you through next time we crossed paths, you vile cur.”

Killian carefully stepped alongside Suzanne, his hand on her shoulder as he pushed her sword down with his hook.

“Bad form Suze, this isn’t Prince James. This is David, his non-evil twin brother and Emma’s father.”

Suzanne frowned but kept her eyes on David who gave her a slow nod. Her eyes darted towards Killian. 

“A twin? Really Poppet?”

“Improbable I know, but true.”

She gave a shrug, sheathed her blade and made a bow towards David; her stance and tone now relaxed and apologetic.

“I beg pardon your highness. There is some bad blood between your brother and I.”

David gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, pulling Mary Margaret to his side with his other hand.

“I hear that a lot. I’m sorry you won’t be able to run him through. He’s dead.”

“Damn his hide. Ah well one less thing to do.”

The Charmings weren’t the only ones reeling from the newcomer’s rapidly changing temperament. Mary Margaret blew out the breathe she’d been holding and lifted the sleeping Neal from his stroller.

“Now we’ve got the threats out of the way, do you want to tell us what brought you here?”

Black Eyed Suzanne bit her lip. Her dark eyes sought Killian and held his gaze firm for an instant before her eyes swept slowly across the others. The tension rose as they waited for her explanation.

“Long Jon Silver’s on a mission to open the Locker.”


	4. Chapter Three

Killian swore with such vulgarity that Mary Margaret gasped.

“I’m sorry milady.” He jabbed his hook towards a booth. “Suze sit down and tell us everything.”

“Wait, is Regina coming?”

A swirl of purple smoke appeared in answer to Emma’s question. A few townsfolk abandoned their breakfast and made a hasty exit. Regina’s jaw tightened at their actions, but she swallowed her bitter annoyance and gave Suzanne a once over.

“Oh joy another pirate, as if Captain Guyliner doesn’t cause us enough problems.”

As Suze dragged a chair to the end of the table she nudged Killian with her elbow.

“Your roughish charms fail you with this one, Poppet?”

Hook grit his teeth and flopped down into the seat next to Emma. He waved his hook towards Regina, who was smirking at Suze’s term of endearment for him. 

“Black Eyed Suzanne, this is Regina, formally known as the Evil Queen.”

“Aye, I know.”

“Do I know you pirate?”

“Nope, but many a friend o’mine danced the hempen jig at your command, Majesty.”

If Emma hadn’t have been looking directly at Regina she would have missed the flash of remorse that rushed over her features. It was gone in an instant and snarky Regina was back in full force.

“That’s how any ruler deals with pirates.”

“Aye, shows we’re living our lives right if you feel the need to stretch our necks.”

There was no resentment in Suzanne’s voice, in fact she sounded proud of the violent and lethal reality of a pirate’s life. Emma added it to the growing list of things to ask Killian when they got a moment alone. At least Suzanne didn’t appear to have any problem with Regina, so many people from the Enchanted Forest couldn’t see passed the Evil Queen bit. Regina gracefully slid into the seat next to Mary Margaret and smiled politely at Suze.

“I believe you were about to explain the crisis you’ve brought to town.”

“As I said Long Jon Silver is aiming to open Davy Jones Locker.”

Killian knew what was coming from Emma. He rolled his head towards her, his eyebrows raised as he waited for the inevitably disbelief.

“Long John Silver is real? I know I shouldn’t be surprised. I take it the Locker, also real, is full of things you don’t want running loose.”

“Exactly, lass. The Locker holds monsters you daren’t dream of.”

“Giant squid, Krakens?”

Suze snorted at Mary Margret’s suggestions.

“They’re nothing but poor distant cousins. We’re talking the old ones, terrible bastards that will happily destroy all the realms if they are freed.”

David felt Mary Margaret tense a little at his side. Suze’s salty language was clearly testing his wife’s sense of decency. He slid an arm around her and asked;

“Okay. How’s this pirate going to open the Locker?”

Suzanne frowned and worried her lip with her teeth. She looked at Killian and waited. For a long drawn out moment they stared at each other. There was no way to avoid revealing at least some of the secrets they’d both held. Killian gave a resigned nod and Suze turned her dark gaze back to the table at large.

“The only way to open the Locker is to gather the Pieces of Eight, which are held by the nine Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court.”

Emma’s eyebrows rose.

“That’s real too.”

“Aye. You know of it, Princess?”

“Only what I’ve seen in the movies.”

A familiar look of confusion clouded Suzanne’s face. Killian sighed and rattled off the quickest explanation he could.

“It’s a magic lantern show that moves and talks. They’re entertainment in this land.”

“Huh, they tell our tales as entertainment?”

Killian gave her shrug. He’d gotten used to the idea that beyond Storybrooke he was but a character in a story. He still bristled a little at the portrayals of him in those bloody movies. The thought occurred that Suze would be livid at the representation of Tortuga and its taverns. He wondered idly if there be time to show her the Netflix, of course he’d have to relieve her of her weapons first, Mary Margaret had been annoyed enough with him throwing popcorn at the television during movie night, she’d explode if Suze threw a knife, or ran the device through with her cutlass. He refocused on the matter at hand as Suze softly announced;

“Silver has already taken six of the nine.”

Killian’s hand gripped the leather brace at the base of his hook, his fingers running over the metal studs.

“Six, but I…” Killian paused and licked his top lip. He glanced at Emma before continuing; there was no keeping this from her now, “I’ve only dreamed of four.”

Emma stared at him.

“What dreams?”

“When one of the Nine dies the others dream of their passing.”

There was a stunned pause and it was Mary Margaret who connected the dots first, she raised her eyebrows at Killian and asked;

“You’re one of the Pirate Lords?”

“Aye.”

“And you never thought to mention this fact?”

Since it was Regina who asked that question Hook dragged a cocky grin on to his face.

“Had I known it would impress your Majesty I’d have been sure to share the fact sooner.”

Regina snorted. Mary Margaret tone was tinged with exasperation as steered the conversation back on course.

“Hook’s only had four of these dreams. How do you know that Silver has six of the Pieces of Eight?”

Suzanne propped her elbows on the table and held up her hands. She raised a finger with each name and explanation she gave.

“He has his own of course. Ten days ago he took the Dragon’s Tooth and killed Mai Lei. Her ship is still ablaze on the shores of the Southern Isles.”

Killen’s stomach twisted. The Crocodile had his heart the night that dream came to him. He’d actually been glad he wasn’t fully himself; even dulled the stink of burning flesh had been appalling. He reached for the comfort of Emma’s hand as Suzanne continued the roll of death.

“The Queen Mary’s Revenge is adrift in Poseidon’s Fingers. I don’t know if Anne Bonny’s dead.”

Killian swallowed and nodded sadly.

“Beheaded.”

The warning issues from a bodiless head of the pirate he’d respected hadn’t been pleasant. It had taken him hours of walking to free himself from the dream echo of standing ankle deep in blood. Emma gave his hand a small squeeze. Suze’s voice was filled with distain as she continued;

 

“Roderick the Red floated into Tortuga tied to a barrel his back laid open by the lash.”

“Silver didn’t kill him?”

Suzanne shook her head at David’s question.

“His crew did that to Roderick. They mutinied after Silver stole his Piece and the spineless whelp wouldn’t attempt to retake it.”

The only person not shocked or disgusted by Suzanne words was Killian. He didn’t think they royals would understand, but he offered an explanation anyway. 

“A coward doesn’t stay captain. That’s why I didn’t dream of him, he didn’t die. Who’s got the Blood Eagle now?”

“Norrington,” Suze raised a fifth finger, “I got word three days ago that Yasmin the Fair went down with her ship in the Straights of Agraba.”

David cast a quick glance at Suze fingers.

“That’s five. Who was the sixth?”

Killian and Suzanne spoke at the same time.

“Sven the Giant.”

“Blackbeard.”

Killian frowned.

“I dreamt of Sven’s death last night, but I’ve had no vision of Blackbeard.”

Suzanne dropped her head into her hands. She gave a sniff and pulled out a hip flask of her own. She took a deep slug before she said;

“Blackbeard’s not dead. He parleyed and traded his Piece of Eight for his life. With Sven gone as well that means there’s only you and Barbosa left.”

Killian was tapping his hook off the table in frustration.

“Barbosa is likely to parley. No doubt that sly bas...” He glanced at Snow who had been frowning at every hint of foul language and quickly amended his words, “that sly man will get a better deal than Blackbeard.”

Snow tucked Neal’s blanket around him and held him a little closer to her chest, little tells betraying her fear of the danger coming their way.

“Then Silver will be coming here after Hook. Can he get here? How did you get here?”

“That is actually a very good question. How did you cross realms?”

Regina fixed Suzanne with an impressive glare. Black Eyed Suzanne actually chuckled, not the usual response to a full force glare from the Evil Queen.

“The Sea Hag’s not just a pretty ship. She’s the fastest in the realms.”

“Second fastest.”

Suze batted Killian’s arm.

“We’ve beaten you and the Jolly twice, Poppet.”

“No, no, no you are not counting the time with the unexpected whale.”

Regina rolled her eyes and slammed a hand on the table top causing Neal to mummer and shift in his mother’s arms.

“Enough! You can trade whale tales later. Can Long Jon Silver cross the realms?”

The smile on Suze’s lips faded a little as she shifted from taunting Killian about his absent ship’s prowess and back to business,

“Aye, he can. He has a captured mermaid on the Hispaniola.”

Killian hissed in a breath as he face twisted in distasted. The thought of keeping a mermaid aboard ship made him shudder. Ariel was friendly enough when she hadn’t got a knife at his throat, but the rest of her ilk was nothing but finned death. The last time he’d been that close to one Emma had almost drowned.

“So he can get here. Do we have any idea when he’ll get here?”

Killian released Emma’s hand and placed his hand palm up on the table.

”You wondered why Suze examined my hand at the docks, Swan. When Silver sets his sights on me the Black Spot will appear on my palm. We’ll have an hour from the moment it appears until he attacks.”

Emma’s heart lurched at the calm manner Killian spoke of the death sentence that was to be laid on him by a pirate she’d thought was fictional until this morning. 

“You’re sure he won’t attack until the Black Spot appears?”

David’s question carried a strong ring of Prince Charming; Emma could see her father was shifting into hero mode.

“Aye, mate. Long Jon holds to the Code in such matters.”

“How honourable.”

David brushed away Regina’s comment and Hook’s frown of annoyance with a shake of his head.

“We’ve got time to come up with a plan then. Suzanne we’re going to need you to tell us all you can about Silver and his ship.”

And as quickly as that they began planning the defense of the town against a murderous pirate. Only Killian realised that Suzanne had avoided explaining how the Sea Hag had crossed realms.


	5. Chapter Four

The library had been commandeered as a base to plan the defence of Storybrooke, roping in Belle and Will Scarlet to aid in the research. Suze appeared rather taken with Belle, if the way she started to flirt the second she’d laid eyes on her was anything to go by. Will was torn between feeling put out and amused at the attention Belle blushingly received. Suze took advantage of his confusion by flirting just as much with him.

David let this go on for all of two minutes before he had rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘bloody pirates’ under his breath. He took Suze by the elbow and led her towards the table where Hook had spread out a map of the harbour.

“Have you ever planned the defence of a town?”

Much to David’s surprise Suze nodded. She grinned at his wide eyes and patted him on the shoulder.

“Every few decades one kingdom or another will decided that a pirate has offended too gravely and they’ll attack Tortuga. Last one was King Jürgen of the Southern Isles.”  
Regina gave the name a moment’s thought, mentally flipping through her Royal Rolodex. She gave a sharp huff of disbelief.

“Jürgen the Placid? What got him so riled up to attack?”

“A certain pirate seduced his niece.”

All eyes followed her gaze to Hook, who was stood with his thumb tucked over his belt buckle carefully watching from under his eyelashes for Emma’s reaction to this snippet of his past. She was smirking and looked to be enjoying seeing him squirm under the scandalized stares of her parents. Killian grinned and scratched at his ear with his hook, since Emma wasn’t angry with him he opted to respond with typical swagger. He met the eyes of the others with an unrepentant smirk on his face.

“I didn’t know the lady was a princess. She was incognito in a very disreputable tavern, and she approached me.”

For Emma the general story was very familiar, she wondered if Killian was thinking of their night thirty years ago in the Enchanted Forest. He didn’t remember the blonde wench from his past, but by the look on his face he remembered Emma crossing the tavern to distract his former self, and the kiss on the Jolly that had resulted in him literally knocking himself out. She watched him run his tongue over his bottom lip and bit her own to stop herself mirroring the action.

Regina rolled her eyes at the intense look passing between Swan and her pirate. While there was a certain joy to be had watching Charming turn that interesting shade of red, this wasn’t getting anything done.  
“And here I thought Miss Swan was the only princess with an inexplicable fondness for one handed pirates.”

 

Between them Killian and Suze had provided a full run down of the Hispaniola’s armaments and Silver’s tactics. It made for troubling reading. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You said one of the ships he attacked is still on fire after a week?”

Suze nodded as she straightened up from the map of Storybrooke harbour she’d been hunched over with David and Killian. She leaned back in her chair and turned her black eyes on Regina.

“Aye, Silver doused the Dragon’s Tooth in salamander blood before he torched her.”

Emma was the only one not to hiss in a breath or look worried. The reaction caused her to raise an eyebrow.

“I take it salamander blood is bad?”

Regina gave a wry laugh.

“Think magical napalm. If Silver uses that here the harbour is going to be hot property for a very long time.”

Mary Margaret grimaced at Regina’s word choice. Emma chewed her lip as she considered this new fact.

“If he’s got that on his ship a few fireballs would take him out.”

Killian shook his head and gently said;

“And destroy the harbour and most of the town, love. It’s volatile at best. I’ve known captains flogged because they defied their King’s orders and refuse to have the damned stuff on board.”  
Emma’s head tilted as she considered Killian’s words. That wasn’t the pirate talking that was the rarer naval officer showing through in his words. It was the presence of Suze who was dredging up old memories for him as well as dropping titbits about his past escapades. Emma had come to know the man he was now well, but there was so much she didn’t know about him and it wouldn’t all be colourful stories of swashbuckling and rum, there was a lot of pain in Killian’s past. She wanted to take him in her arms and do her best to soothe every hurt, but right now she had to focus on the present, which from the sounds of things could be very painful and short for all of them.

“So we’re not going to be able to throw fireballs at his ship.”

Suze caught Emma’s eye, a thoughtful look on her face.

“We might have time for me to teach you some water spells, Princess.”

“Water magic?”

Regina’s mocking tone told everyone exactly how useful she thought that would be. Killian winced and closed his eyes, only to squint them open again. There was no way Suze would leave that slur unanswered, he just wasn’t sure how dramatic her response would be. Suze’s eyes narrowed and she flicked a hand towards the Regina’s coffee cup. The liquid rose from the cup in a spiralling tower and flowed into a ball before Regina’s unimpressed expression. Suze made a rapid slicing motion and the coffee flattened into a blade and sliced the corner from the edge of the table.

“Hey!”

Belle had stepped from among the shelves her arms loaded with books, just in time to witness the vandalism of her library furniture. Suze gave her a sheepish grin. 

“Sorry about the mess Lady Belle, just proving a point.”

With a wave of her hand she repaired the damage and returned the coffee to the cup. Regina gave the cup a pointed glare and delicately moved it to the far side of the table. 

“I’ll admit that might prove useful. Charming, be sure to add coffee to the list of armaments.”

Suze gave her a sarcastic smile.

Belle had dug up a few more books on Davy Jones Locker. She piled them on the newly fixed table and quiet descended on the room as people began leafing through them. Black Eyed Suzanne barked a laugh and shook her head after only a few moments reading.

“No disrespect to your books, Beauty, but this is just plain wrong.”

Belle pouted and looked put out as she took the open book from Suze’s hand.

“Is there nothing in there that is useful?”

Mary Margaret was gently bouncing Neal in her arms as she read the book over Belle’s shoulder. Her eyes widen slightly at the wood carvings of Tortuga. She didn’t think they could possibly be accurate, a notion that Suze’s next words corrected for her.

“Well, the description of Tortuga as an isle of drunkenness, violence and sin is spot on, but it wasn’t spewed forth from the belly of a whale.”

“There’s something here about the spell to open the Locker.”

Belle smiled at Will who was pouring over a huge book on the table. The Merry Man had been a little wary about working alongside Hook and the town sheriffs, but his clear affection for Belle had won out and he’d been quietly ploughing his way through the books, ignoring Regina’s scathing surprise that he could read at all. He returned Belle’s smile and slid the book across the table to her. The thief and the librarian had been spending a lot of time together in the past week. Emma could see something developing between the two. Will might be an inept thief and a clumsy drunk, but at least he wasn’t Gold, maybe Belle was moving on.

Belle rapidly read the text and frowned.

“This says that Silver needs more than just the Pieces of Eight to open the Locker.”

Killian’s head came up sharply from the book in his lap and he cast a concerned look at Suze. She blinked slowly and asked;

“What does it say?”

“The spell requires the Heart of Davy Jones.”

Regina huffed a sigh.

“Is that just a colourful pirate metaphor, or does it mean the actual heart?”

Belle gave an apologetic shrug and shake of her head.

“That’s all it says.”

“Would Silver know about this?”

Killian tapped the table top with his hook as he mulled over David’s question. It shouldn’t be possible, but that fact this was happening meant that it had to be true.

“Aye, he must. He wouldn’t have started on this madness unless he knew exactly what he needed to succeed.”

“Could he have found the heart already?”

“No.”

The heroes gave Suze a variety of questioning looks. Her tone was quiet but definite.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know exactly where it is.”

Emma knew that Suze was holding something back. She tried to keep the frustration from her voice as she asked;

“Where’s that?”

Killian rubbed his hand across his face.

“Tell ‘em Suze.”

Suze shot him a look of angry disbelief that made Killian roll his eyes.

“You can’t play things so close to the chest with heroes, lass.”

“You trying to be funny Poppet?”

“Unintentional, but appropriate all things considered. Tell them.”

Suze cursed under her breath and pushed herself to her feet. She paced a tight circle around the room for a moment and pulled a clay pipe from one of her pockets, she was about to light it when she caught the frowns of the others.

“What?”

“You can’t smoke that in here.”

Belle’s tone left no room for negotiation, with a put up on sigh Suze stowed the pipe back in her pocket and resumed her pacing. Emma was about to tell her to spill already, but fell silent as Killian laid his hand on hers with a small shake of his head. The number of people who knew the truth was about to triple, Suze deserved a moment to prepare herself.

Suze turned back to the group and blew out a long breath. She pointed an accusing finger at Killian.

“If this banjaxes me I’ll have your guts for garters Poppet.”

Killian just raised his eyebrows at her and bit back a comment about Suze never wearing garters. Suze closed her eyes and plunged her hand into her chest.

“Buggering sod this stings.”

She drew her hand out of her chest and paused for a second before she reveal the contents to the heroes. The heart that lay on her upturned palm was unlike any they had ever seen before. It glowed with a greeny-blue light and didn’t look fully human; there was a coral like growth winding in two arches across its surface. Curiosity drew Regina from her seat as she cast a professional eye over the sea green heart.

“Why isn’t it beating?”

Suze move the heart away from Regina’s questing fingers.

“Because.”

Suze was plainly unwilling to divulge anything else, but that didn’t stop David asking;

“Why do you have the heart of Davy Jones?”

Suze replaced the heart in her chest and threw a slow gaze over the group. Killian knew her well enough to see that she was deciding how much of a lie to tell. What came out of her mouth next could be a pure fabrication, the absolute truth or anything in between. It was going to be interesting to see if Suze pinged Emma’s superpower.

“Tortuga was made by Davy Jones. He raised the island from the seabed, many, many moons ago.”

Suze paused and took in the raised eyebrows, but it was the queerest look on the face of Emma that intrigued her. There was some magic going on there, but Suze couldn’t place it. She had a sudden urge to tell the whole story, every detail, and offer each fact honestly. She frowned and squashed the unfamiliar desire for the true as Emma asked;

“Why did he make Tortuga?”

“He wanted a place to drink. Davy Jones can set foot ashore but once every ten years. As ferryman to souls lost at sea he’s not exactly a welcome patron in the taverns of the living. The first time he made port in the newly made Tortuga he found a tavern waiting for him, complete with a bar wench ready to pour his grog.”

“You.”

Suze gave Emma a tight lipped smile and a deep bow in confirmation.

“And he gave you his heart for, what? Safe keeping? Love?”

For a brief instant Suze’s eyes darkened, their silver high lights sinking away into the surrounding black. When she spoke her tone was flat and deceptively calm.

“Safe keeping; a fact I had thought was secret.”

Regina dropped back into her seat.

“Wonderful, the final two things Long Jon needs to unleash all manner of chaos are in the same place. We can’t afford to lose.”

“Can we ever?”


	6. Chapter Five

Black Eyed Suzanne’s face split in to a proud grin as Henry’s jaw dropped at the sight of the Sea Hag. The lad had joined them at the library after school and when she said she needed something from the Hag, he had jumped at the chance to get a first-hand look at the new ship in port. He bounced from foot to foot on the quayside waiting for permission to board her ship. She inclined her head towards the gangplank.

“On you go then lad, just don’t poke anything that might go off.”

Henry grinned and ran aboard. Suze turned on her heel and fixed her dark eyes on Killian.

“Care to explain to me why that lad has a look of Baelfire about him?”

Killian scratched at his ear with his hook. He’d forgotten that Milah had once shown Suze a drawing of her son, and Suze never forgot a face; a vital skill for a tavern owner, but a right pain in the arse when there were parts of your life you’d rather not explain.

“He’s Baelfire and Emma’s son.”

Suze gave him a look of merry disbelief.

“What is it with you stealing women from the men of that family?”

Killian’s lips thinned as he glared at his old friend. He didn’t have to say anything; she raised a hand in a placating gesture.

“I know you didn’t steal Milah and I can see you’ve won Emma true and whole, but honestly Poppet you don’t make life easy for yourself do you?”

Killian dropped his head to his chest with a sigh. She had a point. He eyed the ship to make sure Henry wasn’t in sight. He stepped in closer to Suze, the smell of the sea and mead that was always about her stronger in his nose the less space between them.

“How did Long Jon find out about the heart?”

Suze’s eyes flashed, the silver waves in their depths glinting hard and cold.

“I didn’t tumble him if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know that, you loathe the man, but there have been plenty of others…”

Killian’s words trailed off at the hard, stormy look on Suze’s face. Her voice was low and dangerous;

“Of the many that have shared my bed, only one has ever learnt the truth of what and who I am. And I believe he didn’t babble the secret.”

She leaned in closer and hissed;

“Did you?”

Killian’s jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

“Of course not. I owe you too much to betray you like that.”

Suze rested her hand on his chest for an instant, her features as gentle as her touch, before turning the tender gesture into a hearty thump.

“If we live to tell this tale then you can consider the debt repaid in full, Poppet.”

She turned and walked up the gangplank calling for Henry. Killian rubbed his chest and followed her.

 

“There’s history between those two.”

Emma looked up from her plate with a frown. Mary Margaret was looking at her with one of those worried mother looks that Emma still wasn’t used to having directed at her. 

“Who?”

“Killian and Black Eyed Suzanne.”

Emma dipped an onion ring in the ketchup on her plate. Her mother’s observation wasn’t news to her; she’d seen the friendship between the two the second Suze had arrived. She’d not given it a second thought and still couldn’t see anything to warrant her mother’s apparent concern.

“Killian’s a couple of centuries old. He’s got a lot of history with a lot of people.”

Mary Margaret sighed; plainly not ready to drop this just yet.

“There’s just something about the way he looks at her and don’t you think he’s gone more pirate since she’s been in town.”

Emma raised her eyebrows at her mother. She chose to ignore the looks comment totally. 

“More pirate? He’s Captain Hook. How much more pirate can you get?”

“Do I hear someone taking my name in vain?”

Mary Margaret became flustered as the man himself swaggered into Grannys with Henry and Suze right behind him. Killian hefted a crate on to the table and swooped down to press a kiss to Emma’s lips. Emma smiled against his lips as she heard her mother’s tut of mild disapproval. Honestly she had no reason to complain considering how publicly her and Charming displayed their affection. Emma peered into the crate.

“What’s this?”

“You’re in for a treat tonight, love. This is the famous and infamous mead of Black Eyed Suzanne.”

Killian was grinning from ear to ear as Emma eyed the bottles. She had a feeling that anything brewed by a pirate tavern owner from Tortuga would be instant brain death.

“Suze says I can try some Mom!”

The look of horror on Emma’s face was matched, if not exceeded by the one on Mary Margaret’s.

“Henry! You can’t drink alcohol!”

Suze frowned in confusion as she addressed Emma.

“Have I over stepped, Princess? Henry is a strapping young lad. Is he not permitted to imbibe?”

“Oh hell no! He can’t drink this stuff. He’s still a kid!”

Suze bit her lip and then dropped into a very low and very formal bow before Emma.

“My deepest apologies, Princess Emma. I erred and assumed all realms treated their children in the same way. I beg your forgiveness.”

Emma wasn’t sure how to deal with this. Suze had not raised her head, still bowed before her and was apparently waiting for her to say something. She looked to her mother for guidance. Snow White, princess of the Enchanted Forest, rallied from her shock with grace and aplomb.

“You are new in this realm Black Eyed Suzanne; of course you are forgiven for not understanding the customs and laws we live by here.”

“Thank you, your highness.”

Suze straighten up and rounded on Henry and Killian, both were looking a little awkward, shuffling their feet like school boys caught out in a fib. Suze gave Killian a ding around the ear as she rolled her eyes at Henry. There was laughter in her chastising tone as she said;

“How about you scurvy dogs tell me next time I foul up like that, rather than hang me out to dry with your family?”

Henry and Killian shared an abashed glance.

“I’m sorry Suze.”

“Yeah sorry lass.”

Emma had to laugh at the two of them, her boys, not blood but in this moment so alike. Suze cleared her throat and leaned over the table towards Emma.

“Could we not mention this to the young Master’s other mother? I’d rather not face the coming battle as a toad.”

Emma grinned at the thought of Regina’s face should she hear about this. She pulled one of the bottles from the crate.

“Let me have some of this and we have a deal.”

Suzanne burst into peals of laughter and took the bottle from Emma’s hand.

“Widow Lucas! We are going to need some glasses here, if you please!”

 

Regina had joined them for a little while before insisting that Henry actually get some sleep. The lad had wanted to stay and hear more pirate tales and had only agreed to go to his bed once Suze promised she’d take him out for a jaunt on the Sea Hag after school tomorrow. Mary Margaret had long since gone home dragging a giggling David in her wake. It turned out that while Suze’s mead wasn’t as lethal as Emma had predicted, but it had a certain warming effect. Of course her parents could just be taking advantage of the fact Ashley was babysitting tonight. Either way she was glad that she hadn’t actually heard whatever it was that David had whispered in Mary Margaret’s ear just before they left, the blush it caused on her mother’s face was all the information she wanted about that. 

It only ten o’clock, but Grannys was nearly empty, most people deciding on an early night to prepare them for what was going to be a long day readying the town for the looming battle. Of course the mead might have helped in the decision to turn in early. Suze drained her glass and flashed a gold toothed grin at Emma and Killian.

“Is there somewhere in town I can bang my ear for tonight?”

“What?”

Killian chuckled, deep and rich.

“She wants a room for the night, love.”

Emma frowned through her pleasant haze.

“You don’t want to stay on your ship?”

Suze licked her lips and dropped her eyes to the table. A beat too long passed before she said;

“I’d rather be away from the sea at the moment. Don’t want the waves telling tales on my dreams.”

Emma sobered at her words, Suze had just admitted something important, but Emma wasn’t certain what. Granny interrupted her train of thought by clapping Suze on the shoulder.

“There’s a room upstairs ready for you. I’ll show you.”

Killian raised his glass in a goodnight salute as the two women disappeared from the diner, Emma and him were the only two people left in the room. He cleared his throat.

“I should escort you home, Emma.”

Reluctance screamed from his voice and body. Emma caught his chin in her fingers and forced him to face her.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“You don’t?”

Killian’s tongue darted over his lip as he raised his hopeful eyes to Emma’s.

“Did you see my parents when they left? Ashley’s babysitting Neal tonight and I don’t want to witness anything that would leave me needing Archie’s professional services.”

Killian smiled at her. He was so hopeful that she meant to spend the night with him in his bed, but the doubt that lurked in his heart, the whispering voice of his fears reminded him he was a barely redeemed villain and couldn’t be allowed Emma in his life, and caused him to ask;

“Shall I ask Granny about a room for you?”

“No, I want to bunk with you tonight.”

Emma studied Killian’s face; she’d half expected some innuendo to fall from his lips, or at least a suggestive leer, instead he smiled shyly as he rose smoothly to his feet and offered her his hand.


	7. Chapter Six

Killian was pleased they’d not met Granny on the stairs. Despite his blushes this morning he knew he could deal with the inevitable knowing smirk; he just didn’t want Emma to be subjected to it. Once inside his room the reality of the situation sank in and he was gripped by sudden nerves.

“Err, you have no nightclothes, love.”

Emma hummed and plucked one of his clean shirts from the pile of laundry he’d not yet moved to the dresser.

“Think this’ll serve?”

He took the black shirt from her hands and handed her his blue one instead. She cocked an eyebrow at him and his hook started worrying the skin behind his ear.

“Fancy you in that colour love.”

She gave him a smirk and headed towards the small en-suite to change. Killian had shed his waistcoat and was taking his boots off when she called through the not quite closed door.

“What do you sleep in?”

“Naught but skin normally, but I can wear more tonight.”

He was casting around his room wondering just what he could wear to bed when Emma reappeared from the bathroom. He gawped wide eyed at the sight of her leaning against the door frame; the tails of the borrowed shirt skimming her thighs in a far too tempting manner.

“Of course naked suddenly holds a new attraction.”

Emma smoothed her hands over her hips, the self-conscious action made Killian’s mouth water, but he reined back his drooling libido. Emma had said she wasn’t ready for full intimacy and he’d rather slice off his other hand than cause her feel to pressured into anything that she wasn’t happy to offer willingly.

“I can stay fully clothed, love. It’s not something I’m unaccustomed too.”

Emma eyed his clothes for a moment, he was willing be uncomfortable for her and while she appreciated the respect for her boundaries, she didn’t want him to have a restless night. She crossed the room, her hands finding their usual place on his chest.

“Lose the shirt and jeans, and then come to bed.”

Killian ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched Emma climb into his bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head while she settled under the covers. He couldn’t help but make a show of popping the button on his jeans and slowly lowering the zip. She tilted her head as her eyes roved over his body as he stepped out of them and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. She crowded over his shoulder as he began to unbuckle his arm brace.

“Want to see how it’s done?”

Emma hummed as she rested her chin on his shoulder so she could watch his hand work the leather straps through the buckles. As he freed his arm she caught the brace in her hand.

“Wow, that’s heavy, no wonder you’ve got such big muscles.”

His eyebrows rose suggestively and she rolled her eyes at his unspoken innuendo as she deposited the brace, hook and all on the bedside table. It took them no time at all to settle comfortably together in the middle of the bed, Killian on his back with Emma nestled against his right side, one knee slung over his leg.

“Comfortable, love?”

“Yeah, could get used to this.”

“I hope you will.”

They lay quietly for a while, Emma’s fingers stroking Killian’s chest as his hand rubbed lazily against her arm. 

“So, Pirate Lord, hey?”

“It’s not as impressive as it sounds, love.”

“How did you get to be one of the Brethren Court?”

Killian shifted and tucked his stumped arm under his head.

“I was bequeathed my Piece of Eight by the Veiled Lady.”

Emma lifted his arm from around her shoulder and rearranged herself against the pillows so she could see his face. Killian rolled onto his side and entwined the fingers of their hands together.

“What was her ship called?”

“The Shadow of the Tides.”

“Mysterious.”

Killian smiled.

“Best description of the Veiled Lady. I don't think even Suze knows much about her for sure. Only meet her the once and that was the day she gifted me her Piece of Eight.”

“Did she say why?”

“Just that her time in the Court was coming to an end and she wanted to make sure none could dispute her choice of successor.”

“Can I see it, your Piece of Eight?”

Killian’s jaw clenched and he tried to scratch at his ear with his absent hook; he rolled his eyes at his pointless gesture and tucked his stumped arm under the covers. Emma was frowning slightly at his reluctance.

“The Pieces are enchanted so they take on a form that can be easily hidden. The way Suze is avoiding the sea makes me wonder if Long Jon has some way of spying. I’d rather not reveal the location of my Piece; I don’t want to make it easier for him to take it. I’m sorry, Emma.”

Emma smiled softly and stroked his face with her free hand.

“Don’t be. Anything that gives us an advantage is a good thing.”

Emma moved towards him and kissed him soft and slow. Killian released her hand and wriggled it underneath her so he could pull her closer to him. Under the blankets their legs tangled together, but Killian canted his hips back to keep the very clear sign of his arousal from pressing against Emma. He reluctantly broke the kiss and shifted back on to his back; Emma flowed into his side and laid her head on his shoulder again. Sleep began to overtake them, but after a while Killian broke the drowsy silence.

“There’s one plan that nobody suggested.”

“What’s that?”

Emma’s voice was sleepy.

“Suze and I taking the Sea Hag and putting Storybrooke to the rudder.”

Emma’s fingers stilled against his chest. She raised her head to meet his eyes. All trace of sleep vanished from her voice.

“You mean running?”

“Long Jon would catch us, but at least the battle wouldn’t endanger the town.”

Emma’s eyes were boring into his own.

“No one suggested it because it’s not an option. I’m not going to let you sail off to fight against hopeless odds in some distant sea. We’re in this together Killian, and we are going to fight Silver together here.”

Killian’s heart melted at the fierce sincerity shining from Emma’s green eyes. He lifted his head from the pillows and poured his thanks and love into the kiss they shared.


	8. Chapter Seven

As Regina waved Henry off at the door that morning her thoughts on the potions she need to brew today. It was easier to immobilize with a wave of her hand, but she couldn’t be everywhere, so the plan was to lace the arrows of the Merry Men with the potion to stop as many of Silver’s crew in their tracks as they could. She wished that Robin were here, they could do with his true aim. She pushed the painful thoughts away and strolled into her dining room to find a pair of grubby pirate boots propped on her pristine table. Owner of said boots was lounging in a chair paring her nails with a short knife. Regina frowned and shoved Blacked Eyed Suzanne’s feet from the table, as she dusted her hands off she asked;

“How did you get in here?”

Suze didn’t raise her eyes from her task.

“Pirate, your Majesty. That lock on your back door isn’t as impressive as it looks.”

“To what do I owe the displeasure of this breaking and entering?”

Suze finally raised her eyes and pinned Regina with a deep, dark stare. Regina did not shiver under the intensity, because queens do not tremble before pirates, even if their voice is edged with chilly menace.

“Your Dark Curse stopped time in Tortuga for twenty-eight years. Nothing could come and nothing could go.”

Regina raised an eyebrow; she had an idea as to where this was going, but wasn’t going to lower herself by asking. Suze leaned forward and slid the knife into a hidden sheath at the small of her back.

“In that time there were three occasions that Davy Jones couldn’t make port and step onto dry land.”

There was a hint of sorrow in Suze’s voice that Regina recognized, the sorrow of love denied. The temptation was too great Regina had to speak.

“Oh, so you did lie to Miss Swan when you said you’d been given his heart just for safe keeping. It’s just us here, so tell me, what exactly is your relationship with the captain of the Flying Dutchman?”

“He’s my husband. True Love to be exact, I know you Enchanted Forest lot put such store by that.”

Regina suddenly realised precisely what her curse had taken from Suze.

“You can only be together for one day every ten years.” 

“And you stole three days from us.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t give them back.”

Suze stared at her for a very long drawn out moment, in which Regina found her eyes darting towards the vase of roses on the table, would Suze turn the water into a weapon? The pirate gave a sigh and a shrug that eased the tension a little.

“I know you can’t return what we lost. I just wanted to be sure you understood your debt before I made a request.”

“I’m listening.”

“Should the battle with Long Jon turn against us, should it appear the Pop...Hook is about to fall and lose his Piece of Eight. I need you to take the heart from my chest and crush it.”

Regina slid into the opposite chair as the enormity of Suze’s request hit her.

“That’s Jones’ heart if I were to crush it he would die.”

“No he wouldn’t. My heart resides in the Dead Man’s chest. He’d survive.”

“But then you wouldn’t.”

“I’m well aware of the drawback, hence why this is a request of last resort. Silver can’t open the Locker without the Heart of Davy Jones, the very heart that lies unbeating beneath my ribs. It cannot fall into the grasp of that mad thieving bastard.”

Regina was feeling lost and that always triggered anger for her. She leaned across the table towards her intruder.

“Why isn’t Jones here defending his own heart?”

Suze leaned in closer as she all but spat.

“Protecting his heart is my duty, always bloody has been.”

Regina’s elbows creaked on the table as she closed the distance between her and the pirate.

“But Silver is a serious threat, why isn’t Jones helping you?”

The leather of Suze’s coat sleeves squeaked against the table as she shifted in towards Regina.

“Because the odds are I’m not going to survive this and I’m not going to make him watch me die.”

The two of them were almost nose to nose now, ire and rage making the scant air between them sizzle.

“You think he rather stand by and waiting to ferry you into the next life.”

“A final ride on the Dutchman requires having been in possession of a soul in life your Majesty,” Suze slammed herself backwards and to her feet with such force the chair rocked on its back legs, “Why the hell am I telling you this?”

Driven by the tension hanging thick in the air Suze paced around the room, pulling her flask from her pocket as she did so. Regina eased back into her seat.

“Impending doom tends to make people want to unburden themselves,” she nodded towards the flask Suze was taking a deep draught from, “What’s in there?”

“Mead. My good stuff.” 

Suze’s head tilted in surprise as Regina held out her hand, she passed the flask and watched as Regina took a slug that left her gasping.

“You drink this like its water!”

“Tavern owner.”

“You drink all the profit?”

“Not all and there’s always coin to be made from foolish men who think they can out drink a mere wench.”

Regina took another slower sip from the flask. The atmosphere between the two women had shifted and Regina felt safe enough from watery attack to ask some of the questions buzzing in her mind.

“You don’t have a soul?”

Suze gave her a stoic stare; apparently she’d revealed all she was going to on that score. Her curiosity unsatisfied Regina moved on.

“Why ask me to take the heart?”

Regina was worried that the answer would be because she was the Evil Queen; Suze’s reply partly confirmed her fears.

“Firstly you have the ability; secondly you’re a mother you’ll do what is needed to protect your lad.”

“Emma Swan fits both those requirements.”

Suze dropped back into her abandoned seat.

“True enough, but if I ask her she’ll tell Hook and her parents and half the ruddy town for all I know. I can’t rely on soft hearts for this, I need…”

Regina interrupted;

“A villain.”

Suze gave a wry snort.

“You’re no villain, but I’ll put my faith in your common sense and practicality, since my third point is I don’t trust myself to do the right thing when push comes to shove. Living’s a damn hard habit to break, especially when you only truly live for one day in every decade.”

“How old are you?”

“In terms of existing, ancient; in terms of days with a beating heart, I’m probably younger than Snow White’s babe.”

Suze gestured towards her flask and took it back with a smile of thanks.

“If the battle goes badly and if I have to fulfil your request what will happen?”

Suze licked the mead from her lips.

“In theory, and I only have theory since this has never happened before, my husband will be summoned. He’ll take care of Silver and the town will be safe. Which is why I’d want you to take action before Hook is killed.”

Regina’s eyebrows arched in disbelief.

“That’s going to be a narrow window.”

Suze shook her head.

“No, Silver hates Hook with an unholy passion, he’ll want to beat him and then make him witness his victory.”

“What’s the one handed wonder done to upset Long Jon?”

“Ask him.”

Suze tucked her much lighter flask away and met Regina’s thoughtful eyes.

“Have we reached an accord, your Majesty?”

Regina took a slow breath. She could see the sense in the pirate’s last resort, but that didn’t mean she had to be happy about it. With a resigned sigh she said;

“If the outcome looks so bleak we cannot win any other way, I will take the heart from your chest and crush it; and I’m not going to divulge this plan to anyone else in town.”

The silver ripples in Suze’s eyes flashed bright in the morning light as she extended her hand across the table to Regina, who took it and gave it a firm shake. They released each other’s hands and Suze got to her feet.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m due at the docks to teach the Princess how to wield water magic.”

Regina snorted.

“Good luck with that, Miss Swan is an awful student.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Emma rubbed her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet. The breeze coming in from the sea gave the air an unseasonal nip. Suze had manoeuvred the Sea Hag to the centre of the harbour in order to teach her water magic. Emma had thought her lesson would start small, learning to manipulate a glass of water or something, but Suze had insisted that the best way to do this was to start big. The phrase ‘thrown in at the deep end’ had popped into Emma’s head and now she was nervous. She looked towards Suze; the enigmatic woman was lounging on her elbows against the rail of the Sea Hag smoking her pipe waiting for her word.

“I’m ready.”

Suze stepped forward and he pipe disappeared into one of her pockets as she clapped her hands together.

“Let’s do this Princess.”

Emma’s apprehension made her blurt out;

“You should know Regina says I’m a terrible student.”

Suze gave a slow nod as she gestured for Emma to join her at the rail of the ship facing the docks. The pirate took a slow, deep inhale, dragging the scent of the sea into her lungs. Her eyes were gentle and almost looked warm as she focused on Emma. 

“We’re all part of the water. You need to connect to that feeling. Find the rhythm of the tide in the beat of your heart.”

Emma’s eyebrows quirked into a puzzled frown.

“How do you do that? Your heart doesn’t beat.”

Suze opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She gave a one shouldered shrug.

“Never given that a thought. Now focus, feel the pulse of your blood and use that as a guide to link your magic to the water. Try to raise a tower of water, away starboard of the ship if you don’t mind, Princess.”

Emma nodded and tried to do as Suze had instructed. The water surrounding the ship lurched, but that was probably just the action of the waves. Emma’s brow drew into a tight frown of concentration. She tried again and growled in frustration as nothing happened. Harry Potter made learning magic look so much easier than it was. She jumped a little as Suze stepped behind her and gripped her hips.

“Just relax Princess.”

Suze was pressed against Emma’s back, her mouth close to her ear, the tang of seaweed, tobacco and honey engulfing her.

“You can’t do this with anger, Princess. It’s passion that you need to focus on. Call to mind something that makes your heart beat faster,” She used her grip on Emma’s hips to angle her towards a certain spot on the quayside, “Or someone.”

Killian was now the focus of Emma’s sight, he was working with dwarves and Marco to build platforms for the Merry Men to fire their arrows from. He’d taken off his jacket and vest; his shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows and she could just make out the red blur of the tattoo on his inside of his forearm as his arms flexed with the effort of hauling on a rope. She’d woken up wrapped in those arms this morning.

“Feel the passion rise in your blood.”

Emma felt the ghost of the kisses she’d shared with Killian on her lips. It had been so difficult to leave his bed.

“Hold it, let it build.”

She watched as Killian turned and his shirt tightened over the broad muscles of his back, was the fabric catching against the scratches her fingernails had left in his skin? Emma gasped in a breath as Suze’s low voice rolled by her ear.

“That’s it Princess, now let the passion flow.”

Emma raised her hands and felt her magic course through her. A spout of water rose from the sea. On the quay Leroy pointed at the Sea Hag and Killian turned shielding his eyes against the sun, the light winking of the metal curve of his hook. Emma threw her arms up and the spout arched over the Sea Hag’s mast and crashed back into the sea. A cheer went up from the docks and Emma could see Killian punch the air as he led the small celebration.

Emma stumbled back against Suze, who kept them upright with an arm wound around Emma’s middle. She was laughing as she used her own magic to calm the waters and steady the rocking ship.

“Oh my, you did find the view inspiring didn’t you?”

Suze’s voice was low and suggestive by her ear. Emma quickly stepped out of her grasp. She turned to meet Suze’s gold toothed grin and shook her head, not in response to Suze’s words, but to clear the image of Killian’s lust blown eyes and loving smile.

“Again?”

 

Killian’s head jerked up as the arrow filled quivers landed with a thump on the platform above his head. Instead of Little John, or Will Scarlet he found David glaring at him.

“Morning mate.”

“My daughter didn’t come home last night.”

“No, that she didn’t.”

Killian carefully put down the hammer he’d just been using and got to his feet, he almost scratched at his ear with his hook. He stopped the gesture not wanting anything sharp near his face just in case David decided to punch him again. 

“Would have thought you’d have been pleased to have the loft to yourselves last night, mate. Considering how amorous you and your lady wife were when you left Grannys.”

David’s fatherly ire took a hit as he blushed slightly.

“Just make sure she sends us a text next time.”

Killian’s face split into a cocky grin.

“Is that permission for her to spend the night with me again?”

“Hook.”

At the warning growl from David Killian relented in his teasing. 

“We just slept; Emma needed her rest ready for her lessons with Suze.”

It wasn’t entirely true, but there was no need for Charming to know that Killian had had to take a very cold shower once Emma left his bed this morning. 

David looked towards the Sea Hag, which was currently surrounded by spinning balls of water. He couldn’t help but wish that they had the fairies with them for this fight. He didn’t share that thought with Hook, but he did ask;

“Is this going to be enough to win against Long Jon?”

“Speaking as the focus of his murderous intent I bloody hope so, mate.”

David clapped Killian on the shoulder. He couldn’t help but be impressed with the apparent fearlessness the pirate displayed in the face of death. A thought occurred to David.

“Why is Silver doing this? What’s the gain in opening the Locker if it’s as dangerous as Suze says?”

Killian stared at the point of his hook for a moment.

“He holds grudges against most of the Brethren Court and he hates Suze, this mad plan lets him wreak revenge all at once.”

David’s eyes turned towards the Sea Hag again.

“What’s he got against Suze?”

Killian cocked his head and regarded the Prince’s face for a moment. He recognized the look of fondness on the man’s features; like many others before him David had a soft spot for Suze.

“You’ve warmed to Suze a sight faster than you did to me. You finally found a pirate you like, mate?”

David threw him a mildly withering glance.

“Suze isn’t courting my daughter.”

“Fair point.” Killian considered David’s original question and reckoned it was common enough knowledge to answer truly, “Sliver tried to steal Suze’s bees. Her retaliation was swift and harsh.”

David’s puzzlement showed in the crease of his brow.

“He tried to steal her bees?”

“Aye, Suze keeps bees. Where’d you think the mead comes from?”

David rubbed the back of his neck; his head was still gently throbbing after sampling the pirate’s brew last night.

“Demon bees if the mead is anything to judge by.”

Killian laughed and bent back to his work.

 

An hour or so later Killian glanced towards the Sea Hag and saw that she was returning to the dock. He ambled over to meet Emma as she disembarked. He wasn’t expecting her to hurl herself into his arms with such force he staggered backward, not that he minded her enthusiasm especially as her hands fisted his open shirt collar and she kissed him breathless.

There was a stunned look on his face when she broke the kiss for much needed air, breathing, right he remember that.

“Lesson went well then, love?”

“Thanks to you.”

Killian gave her a lop-sided grin.

“What did I do?”

“You were just being your normal inspiringly handsome self.”

Killian slipped his hand around her waist. His lips quirked into a suggestive smirk and he ran curve of his hook whisper light over the windswept lock of hair hanging by her face. 

“One of my natural talents. And all of my other considerable natural talents are at your beck and call, love.”

“Oi! Stow it you two we’ve still got work to do!”

Killian rolled his eyes and considered telling whoever shouted to bugger off, but as he turned slightly he caught David’s disapproving glare. Out of devilment he planted one more lingering kiss on Emma’s lips before he eased his hold and the two of the returned smiling to work.


	10. Chapter Nine

The dimly lit room appeared to be empty, but Captain Horace Barbosa was not fool enough to believe the evidence of his eyes in this case.

“Shall we be seated and begin our parley, Captain Silver?”

From a shadow by the fireplace came a hiss and crackle. A dozen coal red embers flickered into life as the shadow turned. Long John Silver stepped forward into the candle light, the timber of his peg leg clomping hollowly against the worn floorboards. The two Pirate Lords locked eyes and scowled at each other. It was Barbosa who averted his gaze first. With a wave of his hand he gestured to the table. He waited until Silver had seated himself before easing down into the opposite chair.

“You’ve made quite a dent in the Brethren Court, Jonathan.”

Silver chuckled low and menacingly.

“I only killed those who were too stubborn to acquiesce to my desire, Horace.”

Barbosa filled two goblets with wine from the jug on the table. There was no need to fret about poison. Long Jon was a cut throat blaggard in battle, but he firmly upheld the laws of parley. Barbosa took a sip; it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared, he would have preferred mead, but that was a drink that Silver would never serve. Black Eyed Suzanne had ensured that a long time ago. Barbosa put thoughts of the past out of his mind and began fishing for details of the present.

“And are the tales I have heard of your desire true?”

“Depends what you have heard.”

“That you aim to open Davy Jones’ Locker.”

“You’ve heard truth.” 

Long Jon rolled his goblet between his fingers, the pewter rattled against his heavy rings.

“Am I now to hear dire warning of my folly from you?”

“I’d not waste my breath. I can see you are set upon your course.”

“Will you yield your Piece of Eight, or shall I spend the next tide hunting the Pearl?”

Barbosa scratch his beard.

“Not yield, but I’ll trade with you.”

Long Jon nodded and settled back in his seat. He’d expected this from Barbosa; at the very least this should be more interesting than the negotiation with Blackbeard. He opened with the only thing that he’d given Blackbeard.

“You’ll want my word that I’ll not attack you or your ship?”

“No, why deny ourselves the possibility of a skirmish in the future. You’ve wondered just as much as I on who would take the day between the Pearl and the Hispaniola.”

Long Jon pouted but nodded with a non-committal hum. He was almost certain he could take the Pearl, almost.

“So what are you after then?”

“Information. You know in addition to the Pieces of Eight you need one more thing to open the Locker. You must have discovered the location of this item. I want the source of your information.”

“And that’s all you want in trade for your Piece?”

“Aye.”

Long Jon considered the proposal. The only sound in the room was the hiss of the cannon fuses braided into his hair and beard. He was loathed to share the intelligence he had found, but he could see no harm in doing so.

“We have an accord.”

With that he reached into his satchel and tugged free a large leather bound book. It landed with a thump on the table between the two Pirate Lords. Barbosa took a pair of spectacles from his pocket and placed them on his nose as he leaned forward to read the title embossed in gold on the leather cover.

“Once Upon the Seas? A book of fairy tales?”

“Do not mock, Horace. We are all in there, every Pirate Lord right back to Morgan and Bartholomew. The location of the final item is revealed on page five.”

Barbosa leafed through the book and read page five. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he examined the accompanying picture.

“Now that is interesting.”

“Your Piece if you please.”

Barbosa nodded and pulled the chain from around his neck. He twisted the seahorse pendant free and handed it to Long Jon. The pirate grinned and clamped his fingers tight around it. He reached for the book, but Barbosa slammed his hand hard onto the pages.

“Our bargain was that I would have the source of your information. The book is mine, Silver.”

“You twisty bugger!” He huffed out a cold laugh. “Go on then take it. I’ll know where to find it should I ever want for it again.”

Silver rose and headed towards the door.

“You’ll be after Captain Hook now.”

“Aye.”

“Hard man to put down, a survivor.”

Long Jon Silver’s laugh was pitiless and derisive.

“He survived so long only by cowering in Neverland in thrall to the Demon Pan. His defeat will be swift.”

The door slammed and Barbosa listened to Silver’s wooden leg thumping down the stairs.

“I doubt it’ll be the last time I hear someone say that about Captain Hook.”

 

Barbosa ambled back to the Pearl. If his crew were surprised by his return they had the good sense to keep it to themselves.

“Gibbs, where’s the boy?”

“I’m here Captain.”

Barbosa looked at the dark haired boy as he scampered towards him. There was no doubt he was cut from the same cloth as his half-brother. As he pulled the book from his bag, he briefly wondered what path he was about to set the boy on.

“Here boy, a gift.”

“Captain?”

“I believe this book holds answers to your history and a goal for your future. Now what do you say, boy?”

Liam Jones tore his eyes from the gilded letters and raised his face to his Captain.

“Thank you Captain.”


	11. Chapter Ten

They were as ready as they could be for the arrival of the Hispaniola. Plans were in place, defences built, potions brewed, now all they could do was wait. The tension of the uncertain thrummed throughout the whole town, but the crew of the Jolly Roger knew how to deal with that; they’d taken over Grannys for a party of sorts. Killian explained;

“It’s the pirate version of the Danse Macabre.” 

There was a glint in his eye as turned to face the diner. He raised his tankard and his voice; 

“Drink and be merry!”

The gathered pirates responded in one united voice.

“For tomorrow we may die!”

Killian replied with;

“Unless we sink the scurvy dogs first!”

He drained his ale and banged the empty tankard down on the counter to resounding cheers of his crew and more than a few puzzled looks from the non-pirates. He rolled on his heel back to the group with a swagger, and a toothy grin. Emma hadn’t seen him look this much the pirate in a long while; even the modern clothes did nothing to diminish the roguish bravado oozing form him. She glanced around at the usual suspects gathered at the end of the counter. Henry was grinning as only a teenaged boy can, hero worship clear on his face; Regina had raised a condescending eyebrow, but was smiling slightly; Black Eyed Suze was as hard to read as ever, so Emma didn’t try too hard; David was nodding clearly a little impressed with the display; Mary Margaret was holding her beer with both hands a slight worried frown on her face, but she suddenly gave a small nod and said;

“Okay then, so how do we do this the proper pirate way?”

Suze clapped her hands together.

“That’s the spirit y’highness. We brag of our great deeds and boast of our fearlessness. All the while ignoring the fact we’re shi…shivering in our britches.”

David instantly got into the swing of things by saying.

“I want to hear about the unexpected whale.”

Killian rolled his head dramatically and grabbed a fresh pint from the counter. Henry chimed in with;

“Yeah how can a whale be unexpected?”

Killian gulped his mouthful of beer down, as he waved his tankard in the air.

“Its unexpected lad, when it drops from thin air two hundred yards off the port bow.”

“How did that happen?”

“Ask Suze.”

Suze clutched her chest in mock offence.

“Poppet has this wild and unfounded belief that I conjured the whale to ensure my victory.”

Henry fixed her with a quizzical look.

“Did you?”

“Of course not, how could a simple tavern owner conjure a bloody great whale?”

Killian snorted into his beer, as Suze gave Henry a sly wink.

Nearby crew members caught the fact that the telling of tales had begun and drifted towards the group. Higgins called out,

“Tell us o’the time you shot Peg Leg Pete, Suze!”

Regina and Emma both gave Henry a concerned motherly glance, but their son was plainly in his element. Regina caught Emma’s eye and shrugged. Emma understood they would step in if the language got to salty or the tales to blood thirsty. She shifted closer to Killian and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her hair.

 

An hour or so later Suze pulled her pipe from her jacket and slipped it into her mouth. Granny gave her a severe frown and jerked a thumb towards the door. Suze gave a wave of acceptance and began to work her way through the press of bodies. David watched her go, his sides were aching from laughing at some of the stories the pirates had shared; many of them including wild and crazy feats performed by Suze.

“She’s a fire cracker that one.”

“Aye she’s done some great deeds, but she’d been the cause of greater.”

Snow gave Smee a questioning smile.

“What do you mean?”

“Pirates have risked great dangers to catch Black Eyed Suzanne’s attention, all in the hope of spending a night in her bed.”

Regina raised an eyebrow.

“So she’s that sort of woman.”

“She’s no common doxy.”

Killian’s voice was snappy. He wasn’t the only one offended by Regina’s implication, several of the gathered men grumbled and threw cautious, but menacing looks in her direction. Smee’s eyes darted from side to side as he leaned forward and said;

“I did hear tell that she once took a lover for a whole year.”

“It was a month.”

Killian was staring at his hand as he ran his fingernails across his thumb. He glanced up as the stares of Emma and her parents fell on him. 

“Version I heard of this tale it was a month, not a year.”

Smee didn’t appear at all put out that he’d been interrupted.

“A month or a year it doesn’t matter. This fearsome pirate wooed Suze with the great Jewel of the Realm.”

“What’s that?”

Smee answered David’s question with a shrug.

“No one knows, but it must have been something wonderful because they say that Suze loved the pirate so wickedly that they called up a storm with their passion.”

Emma eyes were filled with concern as they roved over Killian, whose face was dark and brooding as it had been since Smee began his story. She glanced back to Smee as her mother asked;

“What happened to this pirate Mr Smee?”

“They say he sailed away into the storm, your highness, and never returned to Tortuga.”

“He broke her heart, then?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that Suzanne won’t speak of it.”

“Then perhaps you should follow her lead and hold your tongue, Mister Smee.”

Killian dropped his tankard on the counter with force. He placed a gentle kiss on Emma’s hair.

“I’ll be back in a minute, love.”

Before she could say anything Killian slipped away towards the stairs that led to the B&B. Emma gave him a few minutes then followed after him.

 

The door to Killian’s room was ajar when she got there. She could just make him out, standing by the window looking sadly out into the night. Emma tapped on the door and pushed it open in one move.

Killian turned at the sound. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Emma standing in the doorway. He scratched at his ear with his hook.

“Come on in, love. I can see you’ve got questions.”

Emma shut the door behind her and moved towards him. Her hands came to rest on his chest and instinctively Killian’s hand settled on her waist.

“Are you okay?”

Killian licked his lip and rested his forehead against hers.

“I just needed a moment and I suspect you fathomed the reason why.”

He drew her towards the bed and sat down on the edge with her. They’d shared this very bed last night and Killian had a sudden need to hold her close and lose himself in the warmth of her kisses. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and twisted to face her.

“This might be easier if you ask the question, lass.”

Silence fell between them for a moment as Emma checked with herself that this was something she really wanted to know. She took in the tension in Killian’s shoulders and decided even if she wasn’t ready to hear it, he needed to tell it.

“Were you Suzanne’s lover?”

Killian swallowed and nodded.

“Aye, lass, but the truth of the matter is nowhere near as romantic as Smee tells it.”

Emma threaded her fingers through his and began rubbing her thumb along his. Killian looked into her eyes and saw what he hoped was love and understanding. It was finally time to tell this story. He blew out a slow breath and began.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING
> 
> Attempted Suicide  
> Suicidal thoughts
> 
> This chapter can be skipped if any of that worries you.

**A few hundred years ago, the Harbour Inn, Tortuga.**

“To Captain Jones!”

Killian raised his tankard to acknowledge the cheers of his crew. They’d made port in Tortuga after a grand success today; taking one of the King’s fleet without losing a soul from their own number. The enemy hadn’t been so lucky. Killian had lashed the captain to the mast then scuttled the ship after the man refused to surrender. He’d let the surviving crew escape in the longboats; it wasn’t their fault that they served a rude, lying oaf.

His crew raised a cheer to Captain Jones again and Killian caught himself looking around for Liam. He swore under his breath and slammed the tankard down on the table. He thought himself unobserved as he slipped out of the back door into the night, but a pair of wine dark eyes watched him go.

His feet led him to the Jolly’s mooring. He stood alone on the quay looking up at the ship his brother had been so proud of; the ship he now captained; the ship that he’d stolen and renamed; the ship that now sailed under the crimson flag.

It had been four months since their fateful return from Neverland. A brief four months since he’d turn pirate in his grief at Liam’s death. It had been so easy to bury his loss in the blood lust of attacking the King’s Navy. There’d not been a moment in the past four months when he’d questioned the vicious and violent scoundrel he’d become, until today. 

_They’d boarded the King’s Grace with ease and it had been a short fight before Captain Tybalt was on his knees in front of Killian. The man had squinted up at him, one eye already a swollen mass of blood and bruise._

_“Well if it isn’t the traitor Jones.”_

_“That’s Captain Jones, if you please.”_

_Tibalt snorted and hocked a glob of bloody phlegm at Killian’s boots._

_“The only Jones worthy of that title was Liam. How do you think he’d feel about the infamy you’re heaping on the family name?”_

_The anger that had seethed just under his skin these four months erupted to the surface as Killian roughly grabbed Tybalt by the throat and hauled him to his feet._

_“My brother is beyond any feeling because of your treacherous King.”_

_Tybalt struggled against the grip on his throat._

_“Then at least he can’t feel the burning shame of his brother turning pirate.”_

As Tybalt’s words flooded his mind, tears began to fall from Killian’s eyes. The grief he’d suppressed for four months poured forth and brought with it shame and remorse he hadn’t known he been feeling. He’d not avenged his brother in anyway; all he’d done was disgrace his memory. 

Killian staggered, sobbing aloud as the emotion swamped him. He was truly lost and worthless; a wretched soul who couldn’t be trusted to resist the darkness within. He took in a shuddering breath and stood tall and straight. His eyes unfocused, not seeing the ship before him lost as he was in the emptiness of his own soul. Slowly he drew the loaded pistol from his belt and levelled it at his temple; his eyes slid shut as he whispered;

“I’m sorry Liam.”

The pistol fired, but Killian felt no impact. He opened his eyes in confusion and found himself face to face with Black Eyed Suzanne. She opened her hand and showed him the pistol ball. She blew on it and it drifted apart like grains of sand.

“This is not the course for you Killian Jones.”

Killian stared at her strange dark eyes, gasping in breaths he’d not expected to be taking. There was no conscious thought in his mind as he lunged forward and kissed her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

“She saved your life.”

Emma’s quiet words broke the silence that had descended as he finished recounting the tale.

“Aye. We spent the next month as lovers and somehow she put my broken soul back together. I tell you I’m a survivor, Emma. Suzanne was the first person to make me believe that about myself.”

“Do you still love her?”

Killian’s eyes remained fixed on his thumb as he ran it along the point of his hook.

“I don’t know that I ever did. We were intimate and we are friends. Two centuries on and I still have no idea why she followed me from the tavern that night.”

Killian raised his eyes to Emma as she reached to hold his face between her hands.

“I don’t care about her reasons, I’m just glad she did it.”

Killian kissed her palm.

“Suze is part of my past and she might be here now, but you are my present Emma and I hope my future too.”

He raised his hand intending stroke Emma’s hair, but he withdrew from her touch suddenly; his hand balled into a fist, his face twisted in pain and a hissed curse on his lips.

“Bloody Hellfire!”

He forced his fingers open and revealed his palm to Emma. They both stared as the Black Spot grew from a pin head to an evil circle that filled his palm.

“He’s coming.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Black Eyed Suzanne lounged at one of the tables outside of Grannys, her booted feet propped on the tabletop. She caught sight of the lad out of the corner of her eye and inhaled deeply on her pipe. This time when she blew out the blueish smoke it twisted into the shape of an octopus, which waved a tentacle at the lad before drifting into the air.

“That’s cool.”

“I’d stay back lad. Apparently tobacco is a vile and poisonous weed.”

The Henry sat down at the next table, near enough to be friendly, but out of the cloud of her pipe.

“You tried to light up in the library didn’t you?”

“Aye. I’ve never been the focus of some many disapproving looks at once and I’m a pirate.”

Suze took a good hard look at the lad. There was something troubling him.

“What’s on your mind, Master Henry?”

Suze puffed on her pipe as the lad gathered his thoughts.

“Can Killian beat Silver?”

Suze consider for a moment. From what she’d seen they coddled children in this realm, tried too hard to protect them from the harsh realities of the world. She’d already been warned to watch her language around the lad. Regina might not use the Evil Queen title anymore, but Suze had been impressed with the creativity of her threat. On the other hand she’d heard from Smee that this lad had survived Neverland so he was no milksop. She opted for the unvarnished truth.

“By rights Killian should be getting measured for a shroud. No one beats Long Jon Silver.”

Henry took the news stoically.

“But…”

“But Master Henry, I only wager against Killian Jones when we’re racing our ships. He’s a survivor. You know that from your magic book.”

Henry shook his head.

“Hook’s not in there much. And there’s nothing about Silver or the Pirate Lords.”

Suze blew out a shoal of smoke fish that darted away into the night.

“Do you think there might be another book out there, filled with the daring tales of pirates?”

Henry looked at the pirate woman. Her question had been asked casually, but there was a needy glint in her black eyes and something that Henry thought might be fear.

“I suppose there might be. Why do you ask?”

Suze shrugged and pulled her feet from the table top. She rose smoothly to her feet and tucked her pipe away before she answered.

“It’d be nice to think our legends are recorded somewhere other than the Magistrates Records of the realms.”

As he followed her inside Henry thought about the possibility of other books. It made sense, but why would the idea worry Black Eyed Suzanne?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Suze and Henry re-entered the diner at the same moment as Killian and Emma raced through the opposite doorway. Suze knew the instant she clapped eyes on them that there was something wrong. She pushed her way through the crowd, Henry close on her heels until he was waylaid by Regina. She reached the Snow White and Prince Charming at the same moment as Hook and Emma; the five of them formed a huddled knot, blocking out the rest of the diner. Killian thrust his hand into the middle of the circle.

“He’s coming.”

“Bastard bollocks! Sorry y’highnesses.”

Horrified eyes were drawn away from the Black Spot in Killian’s palm by Suze’s cursing. She extended her own right hand and held it in the air next to Killian’s, the little fingers of their hands brushing against each other. The pirate’s death sentence, its tell-tale circle of dark rot filled both palms.

While the others exchanged worried glances Suze and Killian shared a strange look, there was a hint of dread in their eyes, but also far too much glee to be considered proper for the dire straits they were in. Killian turned his hand and grasped Suze’s wrist, she mimicked the gesture and in the circle of heroes the two pirates shook hands. 

“We can’t have a Pirate Lord face death in those queer rags, Poppet.”

Killian shivered as the magic washed over him; the thin jacket and cotton shirt of his Storybrooke garments shifted and became heavier as they turned into his brass clasped leather frock coat. He felt the familiar heft of a sword belt slung on his hips and the wide buckled belt over his long waistcoat; silk shirt cool against his skin; supple worn leather displaced the stiff denim about his legs and he wiggled his toes at the strange sensation of his boots transforming around his feet. Suze released his hand with a satisfied nod. Killian rolled his shoulders and bounced on his toes to settle everything, a glint in his eyes as he took in the bemused looks of Emma and her parents.

“Now you look the part, shall we get this battle under way?”

With a grin at Emma Killian leapt up on to the table in a swoop of flaring coat.

“Right you bloody scallywags, time to earn the rum in your bellies! Every man to his station! We’ve a traitorous bastard to fight!”

The battle cry went up among pirates and townsfolk alike. The diner emptied rapidly leaving in its wake Regina trying to wrestle a cutlass from Henry’s stubborn grip.

“Henry it’s not safe!”

“Mom, the safest place in town is going to be on the Sea Hag with my family. I can fight, you know that.”

Regina turned pleading eyes to Emma who clenched her hands into fists, but shrugged.

“I’d rather we knew he was there, than have him try to sneak onto the ship.”

Regina threw her hands in the air, but knew she’d lost especially when Suze said;

“Welcome to the crew o’the Sea Hag Mister Mills”

 

The dwarves stood in the street outside the diner, pickaxes in hand looking ready for the fight. Leroy approached Snow, his face more surly than usual as he handed her a bow and quiver.

“Don’t like this sister. We should be on the front line with you.”

Snow put a placating hand on his arm.

“If we can’t defeat Long Jon, he’ll let his crew pillage the town. I need you all here as a line of defence against that possibility. I need to know you’ve got our back.”

Grumpy’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he gave a sharp nod.

“No fear sister. We got this,” he twisted his head and hollered over his shoulder, “Hi ho boys, it’s off to war we go!”

The dwarves hefted their axes and started off down the street behind the rest. The line they were going to hold was the cross street by the pawnshop, when they reached that point Grumpy held up his hand and the dwarves halted. Suze glanced back at their grim faces and the determined way they gripped their axes, if Silver’s crew did land they were going to be in for a world of pain. There were a few citizens of Storybrooke hurrying away from the docks as word spread of the impending attack; the terror on their faces melted as they took courage and comfort from the sight of the heroes striding along the street to face the menace head on. Suze wasn’t aware that she was softly singing until Killian took up the tune, his voice ringing out deep and true.

“The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we’ll roam.”

Suze’s eyebrows almost jumped from her head as they were joined in the refrain by Henry.

“Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the colours high. Heave Ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die.” 

Killian and her took the verse alone.

“Some men have died and some are alive, and others sail on sea. With the keys to the cage and the devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler’s Green.”

And if Suze had been surprised by Henry joining in, she was shocked when the rest of the lad's family joined them in song.

“Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the colours high, Heave Ho, thieves and beggars, never say we die.”

 

The echoes of the shanty faded away as they reached the harbour and its sombre calm. The Merry Men were already taking positions on the newly constructed platforms. Regina called up to them,

“Remember that your arrowheads had been treated with the immobilising potion. Nick your finger and you’re a sitting duck.”

The men replied with curt nods and a few cautious glances at their quivers. Charming pulled Snow in to a tight embrace whispering 'I love you' against her hair. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

“We didn’t plan for a night attack. I don’t know how much good the archers are going to be.”

Any words of comfort Charming was about to offer were interrupted but the rapid clacking of Belle’s heels against the slabs of the dock. She skittered to a halt beside them, Will half a step behind her, hands ready to catch her if she stumbled. Belle was panting with the effort of running, but she managed to gasp out.

“I found a potion…to light up the night.”

She drew back her arm and hurled the small glass vial into the night sky above the harbour. At the peak of its arc the bottle exploded, releasing half a dozen balls of light that spread out in a widening circle until they covered the harbour in a bright almost sunlight. Will gave a low whistle.

“Beauty and brains, you are bloody wonderful lass.”

Belle smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug, which after a brief instant of surprise Will returned.

“Get back behind the line Belle.”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and nudged her towards town, before she yielded his embrace she said;

“Stay safe.”

Will watched her go, then mounted the platform and took up his bow, Snow gave Charming a fast kiss and followed the outlaw to her post. Charming’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his sword hilt and faced the others.

“Shall we?”

Charming, Regina, Henry and Emma boarded the Sea Hag, followed by Killian and Suze. When the two pirates stepped aboard a crewman cried out;

“Captains on deck!”

Eyes of black and silver met ones of ocean blue.

“Time to fight for what we want, Poppet.”

“Or get what we deserve, Suze.”

With a small bow and a wave of her hand towards the wheel Black Eyed Suzanne granted the captaincy of her ship to Captain Hook. He drew in a deep breath and called out;

“Hoist the colours! Prepare to set sail!”

Charming and Henry watched as Suze’s pirate colours were raised on the top mast. Henry chuckled as the flag unfurled causing Charming to look at him with a questioning frown.

“I’m surprised no one’s worked it out sooner,” Henry tipped his head at the black flag; “The Heart of Davy Jones is on her flag.”

Charming raised his eyes to the flag not seeing what Henry meant until the breeze caught the cloth making the silver thread glint in the false sunlight, suddenly the clawed hands of the grinning hag on the flag appeared to be holding a heart.

Charming sighed at the thought that Suze had been wearing her heart, well someone’s heart, on her sleeve all these long years. He clapped a hand to Henry’s shoulder, his expression turning to one of seriousness.

“Stick close by me.”

“Aye aye Grandpa.”

Regina stepped up and wrapped Henry in a hug, which he accepted with more good grace than most teenaged boys. Regina felt tears prickle her eyes as she took in just how much her son had grown recently. He was no longer a little boy and she was gripped by fear that she couldn’t keep him safe. Henry reacted to her tightening hug by easing away from her.

“We’re going to win Mom.”

She gave a small sniff and a weak smile as she pulled herself together and repeated Henry’s oft said words to him.

“Because that’s what heroes do.”

Henry smiled back at her and Regina actually believed the words.

Killian caught Emma’s chin between his thumb and finger. He tried to pour all of his love for her into his stare, but gave in and said the words anyway;

“I love you.”

Emma’s licked her lips but the words she knew she should say; the words he deserved to hear would not come. She grabbed the lapel of his leather coat and pulled him in close.

“Don’t you dare die.”

“As long as my lady follows her own command.”

He lunged forward and quickly kissed her, and then turned away towards the quarterdeck. Emma watched him go, inwardly cursing her defensive walls. She turned and pulled her father and son in to a hug. She could find any words for them either, but they seamed to understand. Regina’s hand caught her elbow and the two women made their way to the forecastle at the front of the ship. Suze caught Regina’s eye and place a hand over her own heart, a wordless reminder of their accord. Regina gave a single short nod.

Killian caressed the sea spray smoothed wood of the wheel, it wasn’t the same as laying his hand on the Jolly again, but damn it was close. Suze appeared at his side a suspiciously serious look on her face.

“I know it’s been a while, Poppet, but you do remember that the pointy end goes at the front, right?”

Killian mouth hardened into a thin line that did nothing to disguise the grin trying to bloom on his face.

“Take your station wench!”

Aided by Suze’s manipulation of the sea the Hag came in to position at the farthest reach of the harbour, the invisible town line as close to the stern as Killian dared to put her. The plan was to force the Hispaniola as close to the docks as they could, to put the enemy in range of Snow and the Merry Men. Three quarters of an hour had passed since the Black Spots appeared and the tension dispelled by the Pirate’s Danse Macabre had begun to creep back in the crew and defenders. Killian chewed at his thumb nail and threw a wary eye across the men. They were checking and rechecking ropes and weapons, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could say to relax them. Even if there was he wouldn’t, because this was the battle ready tension they all needed to stand a hope in hell of making it through what was coming. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes found the only person on aboard who was still, Suze was standing ramrod straight her mysterious eyes fixed on colours atop the mast. She didn’t even look to be breathing. Her eyes slid shut a split second before the shout of;

“Maelstrom off the bow!”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'd managed to miss a chunk of this chapter when I first posted it, D'oh! That's now been corrected. Sorry.

The swirling portal opened between the Sea Hag and the docks, at least that part of the plan had worked out. The sucking waters dragging them toward the vortex weren’t as welcome. Killian threw his weight into spinning the wheel to turn the ship against the pull of the current.

“Suze keep us out of that bloody portal, and don’t let us cross the town line.”

Black Eyed Suzanne’s arms were already in the air, her fingers clawed as she fed her magic into the sea, doing as Killian ordered. Rising and rounding on them from the turbulent water came the Hispaniola. Under the shadow cast by her dark sails Killian caught sight of glowing embers, the demon red coals that had haunted his dreams alongside the dead of the Brethren Court. Long Jon Silver and his cannon fuse braids stepped out of the shadow and focused his murderous gaze on the Sea Hag.

 

The Hispaniola settled in the churning waters towering above the Sea Hag and Regina gasped.

“It’s so much bigger than us.”

Emma rolled her shoulders and shook her hands.

“She, not it.”

Regina arched an elegant eyebrow at the correction.

“Your pet pirate is rubbing off on you.”

Emma gave Regina a ‘Really?’ look and returned her focus to the galleon of the enemy.

 

On the dock the Merry Men raised their bows. Snow held their fire with a hand and called out;

“Hold until the ship turns broadside, else you’ll just be wasting arrows.”

The men eased the tension on their bows slightly, but didn’t lower them as they waited and watched the great bulk of the Hispaniola slowly present the ideal target. The Sea Hag was almost obscured by the hulking form of the enemy ship when they heard a bitter, harsh voice boom out across the harbour.

 

“Captain Hook, yield to me your Piece of Eight and hand over the witch Black Eyed Suzanne and I swear I will leave this town in peace.”

On the deck of the Sea Hag all eyes turned to the wheel where Killian stood side by side with Suze. She didn’t take her eyes from the Hispaniola as she said to Killian;

“He called me a witch, Poppet.”

“Bad form. Disinclines me to entertain his request.”

“You should send him clear sign of your feelings on the matter.”

“A capital idea, lass.”

Killian gave Charming a nod and with a tight smile the prince pressed a taper to the touch hole of the swing gun mounted on the rail of the Sea Hag. Henry stuffed his fingers into his ears, but watched unblinking as the ball exploded forth and whistled across the deck of the Hispaniola scant feet from the head of Long Jon Silver. A roar of displeasure came from the captain of the galleon.

“If that be your answer. Give no quarter! Hook is mine! Take the witch alive!”

 

Belle had retreated only as far as the dwarves. Grumpy had handed her a sword without saying a word, he understood that she disliked being this far from the action as much as he did. For a long while silence hung over Storybrooke. The wind brought the suggestion of a raised voice, but the quiet wasn’t truly dispelled until the booming of cannon fire sounded from the harbour. Belle unsheathed her sword and raised it against the unseen enemy. 

“It’s begun.”

 

The sound of cannon rang out just as the Hispaniola slid into the perfect position for the archers on the quayside. Snow sighted along the shaft of her arrow, the fiercely protective instinct of a wife, mother and grandmother rose and sharpened her sight to a pinpoint on the sailor at the helm of the Hispaniola. Her arm tensed and she loosed her arrow. It flew straight and true taking the enemy in the neck. Snow watched him stagger sideways before the potion took hold and froze him half fallen. She didn’t need to order the Merry Men to fire, they had already done so, a dozen arrows followed hers and each hit home. Snow took a fast breath.

“Lose when you’ve got them in sight boys!”

 

The prow of the Hispaniola loomed over the forecastle of the Sea Hag as the two ships drew side by side. For the first time Regina could see that the mermaid was no carved figurehead, but a half dead being chained to the ship. The creature reached trembling hands towards Regina who braced herself for magical attack; she wasn’t expecting the tortured plea that the mermaid offered.

“Kill me, please.”

Her red gold scales were dull and hanging from her tail in dry tatters, her lips cracked and bloody, and her eyes were laden with such pain Regina thought nothing of waving a hand and turning her to wood. Perhaps after the battle something could be done to help her.

 

“Prepare to board and be boarded!”

Grapnels were swung towards the rail of the Hispaniola and in answer metal claws bit into the timbers of the Sea Hag. Within seconds the two ships were tied together, sailors from each side scrambling and swinging across ropes to land on the other, cutlasses were swung and the vicious business of fighting for survival truly began.

An enemy landed in front of Charming and was slashed down by the prince’s sword. Charming heard boots hit the deck behind him a swooped around only to find Henry in the process of dispatching the pirate with a deft swing of his cutlass. Henry’s momentum brought him to face his Grandpa.

“Duck!”

Charming’s knees bent without any direction from his brain, just in time for Henry to punch forward with his sword hand and stun the pirate who’d been raising a cudgel over Charming’s head. As his hand connected with the man’s jaw Henry swore;

“Bugger!”

Charming swept round on his heels and took the staggering attacker out at the ankles.

“Language!”

“Sorry that hurt,” Henry paused in his explanation as he swung his cutlass against the rope of a grapnel from the Hispaniola, “more than I thought it would.”

“Don’t grip so tight when you punch!”

“Got it!”

Henry swung around, now back to back with his Grandpa as they each engaged attackers, parrying and thrusting in perfect sync, the reassuring warmth of family at their backs.

 

A crackle of magic whipped passed Regina’s hair; she cringed and turned on her heel. Emma gave her an apologetic grimace as she raised her hands again against the seemingly endless tide of roaring pirates flooding on to the Sea Hag from the Hispaniola. Regina thrust a hand sharply at Emma causing her to throw herself sideways; she glanced over her shoulder and saw a slumped pile of three pirates who’d been creeping up on her. Emma returned the save instantly by wrapping a ball of water around a gap toothed attacker who was bearing down on Regina. The man screamed a gurgling steam of bubbles as he splashed over the side of the ship. In the slight respite Henry’s two mothers exchanged wordless thanks before throwing themselves back into the fray.

 

A hollow thump sounded against the deck of the Sea Hag as Long Jon Silver’s wooden leg landed. The sound reached Killian’s ears and he leapt over the rail from the quarter deck to drop in front of his rival Pirate Lord. Two swords were drawn and the blades stroked along each other in a soft whisper of metal on metal.

“Lookie, lookie I got Hookie.”

The words spoken long ago in Neverland by another intent on his death rang sour in Hook’s ears, but added fuel to the burning rage in his blood. He grinned shark-like at Silver as the man said;

“Give me your Piece and this ends.”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Then I hope your soul is ready to go there!”

Arms were drawn back and swords met again in a horrendous clash of steel against steel. Killian pressed in closed as their blades lock together, each testing the other’s strength. With a growl Silver threw him back; Killian was ready for it and easily kept his feet. He twisted sideways as he parried Silver’s strike at his ribs.

“Why open the Locker?”

“It’s never been done!”

Five fast clashes of steel and they were almost nose to nose, Long Jon’s back against the rail. Killian’s eyes were stung by the smoke form the glowing cannon fuses.

“And that makes it a good idea?”

Silver tried to head butt him, but Killian withdrew before the attack could connect.

”You wouldn’t understand. No ambition, always cowering behind the skirts of witches.”

Killian let the words rile him and put all of his ire into swinging his sword across Long Jon’s arm. The blade bit into cloth and flesh, but didn’t slow the Pirate Lord in his attack.

On the quarter deck Suze drew a snaking coil of water from the sea and whipped it at the men trying to swing on to her ship. She heard a voice yell something about the witch and drew her hands back ready to unleashed hell. 

The squid ink thrown by an unseen hand exploded against Suze’s chest and she screamed as the paralysis of the cursed stuff took hold. Her black eyes darted across the deck of the battle torn ship. Emma, Charming and Henry were surrounded, but holding their own against a half dozen of Silver’s crew. Hook was crossing swords with Long Jon, their blades flashing in the eerie sunlight as the traversed the deck again and again, carelessly shoving bodies out of their way, intent only on bringing death to the other. She struggled against the invisible bonds that rooted her to the spot as the pair twirled in a swish of coats. Long Jon swung round on his back foot, his peg leg arching into the air and connecting with force against Hook’s ribs. As Killian reeled from the blow, Long Jon sliced his cutlass down across Hook’s thigh; blood spurted from the slash as Killian fell backwards onto grid that covered the hold, his sword spinning free of his hand. Long Jon pressed his advantage and the point of his cutlass came to stop a hair’s breadth from the hollow of Hook’s throat.

“Killian!”

Emma’s cry tore through the sounds of battle as her untamed magic threw her assailants flying from her, clearing her path to the centre of the deck. Long Jon drew a pistol from his belt and aimed it at her heart.

“Steady there wench.”

His words were softly spoken, but had the effect of halting the fighting around them and tore an anguished cried of horror from Killian’s throat.

“NO!”

Emma jerked to a stop her green eyes burning with loathing as she locked eyes with Long Jon Silver. His face hardened with disgust as he glared at Emma, before rolling his eyes toward the beaten bleeding Hook.

“Can you newest witch stop a pistol ball Hook? Can she do it before I skewer you?” Long Jon jutted his chin to a part of the deck behind Killian, “Or before my boson slits the throat of that brat?”

Killian twisted his head and felt his skin of his throat drag against the cutlass point. Terror tightened its grip on his heart as he saw Henry struggling against a man three times his size, a blade to close to his neck for comfort. He offered his submission to Long Jon by letting himself go limp against the deck, his skull banging on to the hatch in a sickening admission of defeat. Killian didn’t have to see Long Jon’s face; the sneer was evident in his words.

“Disarm them.”

His men leapt to obey, snatching swords from the hands of the Sea Hag’s crew and shoving them down on to their knees, only Emma and Henry still stood; him because of the half Nelson the boson held him in and her because of the pistol trained on her heart. Emma couldn’t see a way out; she didn’t know how to save them all. Long Jon took a step closer to Killian’s prone form, angling his arm ready for a death blow.

“Give me your Piece.”

Killian’s jaw clenched; with deliberate slowness he moved his good hand toward his hook. Long Jon pressed his blade into his throat; Killian swallowed and forced all the impotent bile he was feeling into his voice;

“Do you want my Piece of Eight or not?”

The threat of death was withdraw an infinitesimal amount and Killian dug his fingernails under the raised edges of the studs that lay at atop his brace. He pried the studs free and though not connected they held together as a circle that he drew over the curve of his hook. With a grunt he threw the disguised Piece of Eight at Silver who dropped his sword to snatch it from the air.

 

From the quarter deck Suze’s panicked eyes raked the ship for sign of Regina; the queen was nowhere to be seen. A swirl of purple smoke appeared in front of Suze, blocking the scene of defeat from her eyes. She didn’t have time to draw breath before Regina’s hand sank into her chest and ripped the Heart of Davy Jones free from her body. Regina’s fingers tightened on the sea green heart, but then stopped her eyes widening in shock.

“It’s beating.”

The heart throbbed into life as a thunderous crack rent the air. Suze sighed as a green flash of light coloured the harbour. The name that fell from her lips was spoken with love and passion; 

“Davy.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Everything froze; the waves were stilled in their motion as the green flash blazed across the harbour; arrows recently loosed from the bows of the Merry Men hung in the air. Unable to turn their heads, many pirates swivelled their eyes to catch a blurred glimpse of a sun bleached mast rising from the unmoving sea. The defenders on the dock watched in shock as tattered grey sails and bone white derelict hull rose into view.

Aboard the Sea Hag pirates of both crews slammed their eyes shut as they whispered fruitless prayers against the rising wraith. Without anyone speaking the words a name whispered around the deck like an autumn breeze through dry leaves.

“The Flying Dutchman.”

Regina was frozen like the others, but she felt an icy presence by her shoulder. A soft voice, as cold as the grave ghosted past her ear.

“I’d like you to return that to my wife.”

Not under her own control Regina’s arm jerked forward into the chest of Black Eye Suzanne, replacing that which belonged there, she was able to draw back her empty hand back, but then found herself trapped again by magic beyond anything she’d ever experienced. Suze stepped away from her, the silver high lights in her dark eyes rippling in soft waves as she focused on the shadowy figure behind Regina. Unable to move away from the reunion happening to her left, Regina closed her eyes and willed herself deaf. It didn’t work.

“Husband. Why did you come?”

“The chest that holds my heart was in danger.”

“You sentimental fool.”

“Always.”

“We should not be together, not now.”

“We are owed some time, wife.”

Regina tried not to hear the soft sounds of lips meeting, but it was unavoidable. She suddenly found herself free to move and blindly staggered away from the entwined husband and wife.

 

The magic that held them released the crew of the Sea Hag, leaving Silver and his men still trapped. Charming immediately got to his feet and began helping Henry wriggle his way free from the rigid grip of the boson. The huge man had his eyes screwed shut like a terrified child. Henry’s shirt tore as he dropped forward and was caught by his Grandpa.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Wow!”

Charming grinned at Henry’s resilience, he’d gone from being threatened with death, to trapped by magic, and was now gazing with wonder at the Flying Dutchman as if this was the greatest day ever.

The instant she could Emma ran across the deck and dropped to her knees at Killian’s side. She gingerly touched her fingers to the slash in Killian’s thigh, the bleeding had slowed, but it looked nasty. She met Killian’s eyes and stammered;

“I…I don’t know how to heal this.”

Though his features were pinched with pain, Killian tried for a cocky grin as he said;

“It’s naught but a scratch, love,” his eyes darted toward the quarter deck, Davy Jones was making his way down the stairs onto the main deck, “Help me up, Swan, don’t want the Ferryman to get the wrong idea.” 

Aided by Emma and having to lean on her more than he would ever admit Hook struggled to his feet, wincing at the ripple of pain from the gash on his thigh, and suspecting that his ribs were cracked thanks to that blow from Long Jon’s peg leg. As the Dead Man approach Killian’s pride forced him to relinquish the physical support Emma offered, it was pure stubbornness that kept him from swaying where he stood. Emma stood close by his shoulder, ready to grab him if he sagged. Killian knew exactly what she was doing and gave her a grateful smile.

“Captain Jones.”

Killian stiffly inclined his head and returned the greeting, fighting to keep his pain from showing in his voice;

“My Lord Captain Jones.”

Emma took a long hard look at the captain of the Flying Dutchman. He wasn’t squid like, or in anyway tentecley. He was lean and stood taller than Killian by a good four inches. Emma’s eyes darted down to his feet and saw that the height was all his own, his boots were flat soled. His attire was what she had come to think of as typical pirate captain, all long, metal clasped leather in washed out tones of grey. His long steel coloured hair was woven with seashells in the same way as Suze’s, and that wasn’t only similarity to the female pirate. Davy Jones’ eyes were a negative image of hers, silver shot through with waves of black. Emma became aware that she was the focus of those unearthly eyes and she felt a slight blush of embarrassment rise on her face, but she wouldn’t look away. The Dead Man blinked slowly and turned his gaze to Killian.

Davy Jones raised his hand and danced a golden Piece of Eight coin across his knuckles. He caught it between his thumb and finger and eyed it thoughtfully. 

“Yours I believe.”

Killian swallowed and admitted;

“I yielded it.”

“That you did. And you are a pirate captain without a ship.”

Killian bristled, but held his tongue, arguing with Davy Jones wasn’t exactly conducive to survival. The Dead Man gave a sniff and turned his eye towards the horizon.

“I suspect the Jolly Roger will return to you in due time,” The eerie eyes that were so very like those of Suze, turned from the sea and lingered on Emma for a moment before landing on Hook, “She’s a wilful creature that one.”

Not sure if he was speaking of the Jolly, or Emma; the words applied to both of his true loves, Killian chose to err on the side of caution and replied with an ambiguous;

“Aye.”

Davy nodded, a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He extended his arm; the Piece of Eight pinched his thumb and finger.

“Then take your Piece for you are still a Pirate Lord of the Brethren Court. If for no other reason than I will it to be so.”

Killian reached out his hand and took the golden coin from the cold, stiff fingers of the Dead Man. He gripped it tight in his fist for a second then held it in his open palm next to his brace. The coin glowed and melted, flowing toward the empty holes at the base of his hook. With a final faint shimmer of magic the metal settled back into its resting place as the silver studs in the leather.

 

Regina felt a hand on her arm and squinted open her eyes to find Black Eyed Suzanne regarding her with a smile. Regina straightened up and smoothed her hands over her hips. 

“Thank you, Regina, for holding to our accord.”

“He came for you.”

“Aye.”

“Can you not take today together?”

Suze smiled sadly.

“No, we’re breaking the Code just by being on the same ship now.”

Regina huffed.

“From what I understand the Code is more like guidelines than laws.”

Suze laughed softly.

“In some matters, but not this.”

Suze looked to the main deck.

“You should go to your boy.”

Regina spun on her heel and found Henry standing next to Charming on the deck, both intent on the exchange occurring between Hook and Davy Jones. Regina didn’t give a damn what the two pirates were talking about, she only had eyes for her son as she rushed down the stairs. She caught a flash of magic by Guyliner’s hook as she passed, but didn’t pause to see what was going on. She reached Henry and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Mom! Need to breathe.”

Regenia held him at arm’s length, checking him for any sign of injury. Apart from a tear in his shirt he looked unharmed. He grasped her elbows.

“Mom I’m fine. I’m fine.”

Before Regina had a chance to speak the chilly voice of Davy Jones rang out across the ship.

“My Lady, What is to be done with Jonathan Silver?”

At the top of the quarterdeck stairs stood Black Eyed Suzanne. Killian heard the heroes of Strorybrooke draw in gasps of surprise. Gone was the cursing pirate; gone the laughing tavern owner; in their place stood a goddess, harsh and uncaring as the sea. This was not a side to Suze they had witnessed, Killian himself had only seen her like this twice before and it still brought shivers to his spine. Davy Jones was looking at her waiting for a reply to his question. Suze’s eyes glowed with black menace as she fixed them up on Long Jon. The man was still held in place by the magic of Davy Jones, but that didn’t stop him sneering, unrepentant at her.

“To the Locker with him, ship and all.”

Suze’s words rolled across the ship like the soft breeze that herald a brewing hurricane. Davy Jones made her a low bow.

“By your command, my Lady.”

A howling wind sprang from nowhere buffeted all on the deck. Emma clung to Killian to keep him upright as Silver and his crew were torn free by the merciless gale, their screams of terror and rage lost to the wind. Captain and crew were thrown back to the Hispaniola, as the ropes binding the two ships together snapped. There was silence for an instant then the galleon was sucked beneath the still frozen waves. Henry ran to the rail and looked into the sea as the waves sluggishly closed over the Hispaniola’s top mast.

“It’s just gone.”

Davy Jones strode across to the stairs, Suze, back to looking more like her usual self, smile sadly and descended. She stopped on the last step and reached a hand hesitantly towards his chest. He nodded and reached toward her chest, their hands came to rest on each other above the hearts they carried.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, wife.”

“I’ll be waiting, husband.”

There was a subtle shift in the air and Davy Jones vanished, Suze curled her outstretched hand into a loose fist and forced her eyes toward the Flying Dutchman. A flash of green light bathed the harbour and the ship disappeared. Frozen arrows dropped into the sea, as the waves resumed their push and pull, the magical light Belle had cast finally flickered out leaving the harbour lit only by the stars. In the gloom Killian thought he saw Suze wipe a hand across her eyes, but he couldn’t be sure. There was no suggestion that she’d shed a tear as she joined them on deck, tutting at him with fond annoyance.

“Look at the state of you, Poppet.”

She waved a hand over him and Killian finally drew in an easy breath as his ribs healed. He looked down at his leg and grinned as he realised that Suze had shifted his clothes back. He frowned and fingered the slash in the denim of his jeans.

“You couldn’t fix that as well as me?”

“Do I look like a seamstress?”

David smiled at the banter between the two pirates, but his attention was drawn to the docks.

“We should get back; Snow’s going to want to know exactly what happen.”

Suze raised her arms, fingers clawed, and the Sea Hag lurched a little as she turned toward home.


	18. Epilogue

In the early morning light the Sea Hag pulled alongside the dock to huzzahs from the Merry Men and dwarves. Charming was first down on to the quay, scooping Snow into his arms and swinging her around with all of the joy that being alive brings. Emma, Killian and Henry were engulfed in a crowd of celebratory hugs. Regina hung back, as ever uncertain of her welcome at these times; her reluctance was seen by Little John, who was having none of it. The huge man lifted her from the gangplank and swung her around raising a cheer to the queen of potions. The pirates left the Sea Hag adding to the throng of on the dock.

Black Eyed Suze came to the end of the gangplank, but didn’t step onto the docks. She watched the celebrations with a grin on her lips and laughter dancing in her eyes. Killian spotted her there and drew Emma with him from the crowd.

“You leaving us, Suze?”

“Aye, Poppet. I’ve an Inn to get back too. Ale won’t brew itself.”

Seeing that the pirate was about to take her leave the heroes of Storybrooke moved forward. Regina, looking a little mussed from her spin in the arms of Little John nodded at Suze.

“When can he make land next?”

Suze gave Regina a lop-sided smile, there was no question as to the he she spoke of.

“Two years give or take.”

Regina raised an eye brow at her.

“You know right down to the minute, don’t you?”

“To the second, your Majesty, but it don’t serve to dwell on that.”

Regina nodded and leaned in a little closer to Suze’s ear.

“And the debt I owe?”

“Paid in full. Truth be told I’m in your debt now.”

Regina’s face was a picture of surprise.

“You kept our accord and gave me something precious; the chance for more days to come.”

For a split second it looked as though Regina might cry, but she rallied magnificently and with the dignified air of a queen she replied;

“Should I ever require the assistance of a pirate tavern owner, you can be sure I will call upon you.”

A smile tugging at her lips, Suze made Regina a formal bow.

Charming extend a hand to Suze, she clasped his wrist and shook firmly.

“What happened to the other Pieces of Eight?”

“Davy took them. He’ll return them to the Keeper of the Code and she’ll find new Pirate Lords. Might take a few years, but the Court will be Nine again eventually.”

“Will you not stay for the celebration?”

“No, y’highness, but you’ll find a couple of crates of my mead in Widow Lucas’ storeroom that should help things along.”

Charming laughed and accepted Suze’s bow with a gracious nod. Snow and him took a step back as Henry came forward, unbuckling the sword belt from around his waist. Henry offered the cutlass he’d used during the battle to Suze; she made no move to accept it.

“What’s this Mister Mills?”

“It’s from the Sea Hag. I thought you’d want it back.”

Suze tucked her hands behind her back out of sight under her coat and rocked on her heels for a moment. Killian knew she was up to something and he had an idea as to what it might be when Suze said;

“Think you better take a look at that blade Mister Mills.”

Henry’s brow scrunched in confusion, but he drew the blade from its scabbard and examined it carefully. He jaw dropped when he found the three letters now inscribed in elegant cursive on the steel under the hilt.

“H. D. M. These are my initials.”

“Must belong to you then, best hang onto it.”

Henry threw his arms around Black Eyed Suze almost giving her an impromptu haircut since the cutlass was still gripped tight in his hand.

“Woah, steady there lad!”

Suze returned his hug with a hearty clap on the lad’s back. Emma smiled at the overwhelmed delight in Henry’s eyes, as he stumbled backwards from the pirate. She licked her lips and turned to Suze, who pulled her into a close hug before she could speak. 

“Stay true to your course Emma Swan.”

The words were whispered so softly Emma wasn’t certain she’d heard them at all. She found herself released from the embrace as Suzie said loudly;

“Might want to learn how to held wounds, Princess. Poppet’s never out of trouble for long.”

Killian stepped forward and snagged Suze’s right wrist with his hook, she twisted her hand palm up and he grinned as he saw it to be just calloused skin. He held up his own hand and wiggled his fingers at Suze.

“Aye, we both free and clear of the Black Spot,” She gave a shrug, “Until next time at least.”

Killian pulled her into a tight hug.

“Fair sailing, Suze.”

“Keep a weather eye on the horizon, Poppet.”

Suze pulled herself abruptly free of Killian’s embrace and turned on her heel. She reached the deck of her ship and turn to wave at the crowd of pirates and Merry Men. The now familiar flash of green light washed over the harbour leaving the residents of Storybrooke blinking away after images of the Sea Hag, the ship itself was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits and Thanks
> 
> The pirate metal of Alestorm inspired this fic, along with the characters and settings of Once Upon a Time and Pirates of the Caribbean. 
> 
> The sea shanty the heroes sing on the way to the battle is 'Hoist the Colours', which featured in POC- At World's End; the version I used is sung by group Short Drag Roger, you can find them on Spotify and they are well worth a listen.
> 
> My deepest thanks to all of you who have read and commented on this story, with a special mention to sosha20, who's kind words gave me the confidence to overcome my doubts and finish this story.
> 
> I know that many of you are curious about the path Liam Jones Jr is now on. The story is coming, until then drink up me hearties, yo ho!


End file.
